The Girl next door
by JaNy
Summary: Fiesta de disfraces! La batalla continua. Ichigo 0 - hormonas ... ya perdi la cuenta! XD lemmon no apto para menores x3! Epilogo arriba!
1. Chapter 1

The Girl next door

Advertencia: Uso de lenguaje tipo "Ichigo". (yo soy una niña endiucada y no digo groserías. Aunque debo admitir que en la boca de Ichigo y de mi novio suenan lindas)

Derechos de autor: Todos los personajes pertenecen a TK. Aunque solo estoy esperando que mi primis termine de estudiar leyes para demandarlo (necesito a Ichigo y Rukia para  encerrarlos en su armario D)

Capitulo 1. Curiosidad Insana

El atardecer comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el pueblo de Karakura; un clima tranquilo se respiraba en el ambiente. Los pájaros y las cigarras cantaban, el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles y silbaba al colarse bajo de los puentes. Risas de niños y jóvenes que regresaban de sus escuelas comenzaba a llenar el entorno.

- No… es una sorpresa – Rukia caminaba al lado de Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos. El muchacho la estaba exasperando.

-  Dime –

- ¡NO! – Rukia gritó perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Qué parte de "no" es la que no entiendes? –

- Una pista – Rendirse no era una característica del pelinaranja. De otro modo no habría ganado tantas batallas a lo largo de su corta vida.

- Maldición Ichigo… N – O es ¡NO! –

- Enana maldita – Susurró el chico, aunque al parecer su tono no fue lo suficientemente bajo como pretendía. Un puñetazo en la barbilla se lo confirmó.

- Jodete perra –

- Y tu quédate con la duda – Rukia sonrió triunfante.

Hace una semana Keigo les había invitado a la fiesta de disfraces que se realizaría en su casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana Mizuho. A Rukia le costó algo entender lo emocionado que el grupo estaba. ¿Qué de entretenido le encontraban a vestirse de una manera diferente? Ella lo hacia todo el tiempo. Incluso si lo pensaba bien su gigai era una especie de disfraz… y su uniforme del colegio… y la ropa de Yuzu…

Pero las enfervorecidas muchachas se encargaron de explicarle (y contagiarle) el motivo del entusiasmo. Rukia se prometió a si misma que disfrutaría y gozaría al máximo esta experiencia en el mundo humano. E Ichigo lo estaba haciendo aun más placentero. La sombría expresión actual del muchacho le indicaba que estaba desesperado. No es que ella fuera mala, quizás solo un poco perversa. De lo que estaba segura es que le encantaba meterse con el muchacho.

- Seguro es un disfraz del estupido conejo ese de… - Una patada directo a su estomago le quitó el aliento para terminar su frase y le obligó a inclinarse y rodear su abdomen con sus brazos. Sin embargo sonrió y como pudo logro soltar un: - Lo adiviné-

- En tus sueños idiota –

- ¡Argh Rukia!- Gruñó mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿¡A que viene tanto misterio!?-

Desde que Rukia se apoderó de su billetera el chico trataba de averiguar el tipo de disfraz que había comprado la shinigami, argumentando tener pleno derecho de saber ya que se trataba de su dinero.

- Porque me da la gana –

- Entonces tampoco te digo sobre el mío – Ichigo se enorgulleció de si mismo. La tenía en sus manos. Una brillante sonrisa y una expresión de autosatisfacción aparecieron en su rostro.

- No me interesa –

Su cara de satisfacción desapareció.

- Vete a la mierda enana-

- Ya estoy junto a ella –

Definitivamente estas batallas jamás las ganaría.

- o -

En la casa Kurosaki todo era preparativos el sábado por la noche. Yuzu había hablado tanto de la fiesta durante el día que parecía que ella era también uno de los invitados. Hasta Karin estaba emocionada. Y que decir de Isshin Kurosaki.

- ¡Masaki!- El hombre le hablaba al ya conocido poster de su fallecida mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Nuestro hijo ira a su primera fiesta de disfraces! ¡Lo mas probable es que sucumba ante los encantos de esas sexys jovencitas vestidas en mínimos trajes y al fin se haga hombre!-

- Es una fiesta de disfraces, no una despedida de soltero, viejo pervertido – Karin le objetó enfadada y con su puño preparado en caso de un "ataque paternalista" de su progenitor.

- Eso no quiere decir que no vayan a haber jovencitas con poca ropa- Una pensativa y depravada mueca apareció en su rostro.

- Deja de decir estupideces viejo loco –

-¡ICHIGO!-

Isshin se abalanzó sobre su hijo. Este lo recibió con un golpe en el hígado.

- ¡Ese es mi hijo! ¡Un digno descendiente mío! ¡Creo que ya lo sabes todo y estas listo para hacerte hombre esta noche!- El padre del muchacho gritaba emocionado mientras trataba de abrazarlo. Ichigo usaba manos y pies para impedírselo.

- ¡Ichi – niii! ¡Te vez tan genial! – Yuzu exclamaba excitada. Estrellitas adornaban sus ojos -¡Tengo que tomarte una foto!- La inocente gemela enfocó a Ichigo que aun trataba de librarse de su padre.

- ¿Podrías quitarte papa? Estas arruinando la foto – Yuzu dijo dulcemente mientras trataba de buscar un mejor ángulo para su fotografía.

- Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos – Isshin se alejó melodramatizando. Obviamente ninguno de sus hijos lo tomo en cuenta.

- o -

 Había pasado media hora desde que estaba listo y Rukia aun no aparecía.

'Perra', pensó el muchacho de extraño cabello.  Sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Por mas que había gritado, pataleado, vociferado, maldecido, insultado, extorsionado, investigado (lo dejó inmediatamente cuando se topó con unas pantaletas con conejitos) y suplicado (si, también suplicado, todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor), no había logrado sacarle información alguna durante esos días.

Estaba tumbado en el sillón esperando "no muy pacientemente" que la morena se dignara a aparecer. El constante "tac, tac, tac," de su zapato contra el suelo estaba sacando de casillas a Karin.

- Ichi – nii, si no dejas de hacer eso… - La pelinegro no terminó su frase.

Ichigo se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte. La espera al fin acababa.

La puerta de la habitación de Rukia se abría. 

Continuara…

NA: estoy retomando mis vicios!! A todos los lectores de mi otro fic prometo actualizar, no lo dejaré sin terminar! (no quiero ser lapidada  jejeje)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: De disfraces, celos y hormonas.

- ONEEEE SAAAN – El peluche con forma de león corrió al encuentro de su ahora más expuesto paraíso. Pero los reflejos de la morena eran infalibles y el alma modificada quedó aplastada bajo uno de sus pies.

- Hasta se siente mas a gusto acá abajo si estas vestida de esa manera onee san – Murmuró Kon con tono ensoñador.

Rukia hundió más su tacón en el peluche.

- Wou – exclamó Karin – a alguien le va a dar un infarto – le dio una mirada de soslayo a su hermano. La estrangulada voz de Kon se oía aun: aaah…estoy en el cielo… que bonita vista onee san… quiero morir aquí…

- ¡Rukia chan! ¡Te ves tan linda! – Yuzu enfocó su cámara una vez más.

- ¡Okasan! Nuestra otra hija esta tratando de hacer que nuestro niño abra los ojos, ¡estoy tan orgulloso!- Lloriqueó Isshin cubriendo su rostro con uno de sus antebrazos. El flash de la cámara de Yuzu seguía alumbrando la habitación constantemente.

Ichigo… Ichigo no dijo nada. No es que pudiera decir mucho con la mandíbula a punto de tocar el suelo. El color rojo subió desde su cuello lentamente hasta que toda su cara se tiño del mismo tono.

- Que mierda… – Logró articular

- Lo mismo opino… ¿no se te ocurrió nada más original que usar tu bankai? –

Ichigo salió de su estupor. Lógico, la enana le buscaba pelea.

- ¡No es mi bankai! – Gritó indignado y se puso unos anteojos oscuros - ¿Ves?-

- Umh… ¿bankai con anteojos? – Rukia puso un dedo en sus labios y frunció el ceño poniéndose en modo "pose sarcástica de pensamiento".

Ichigo miró el dedo en sus labios hipnotizado, pero sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que controlarse, el no era "esa clase de hombre". De ninguna manera iba a parecerse al viejo.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡SOY NEO! – El muchacho se dispuso a avanzar hacia ella para gritarle más cómodamente, pero lo pensó mejor. Por el momento la distancia era lo mas seguro para sus malditas hormonas adolescentes. No es que estuviera poniendo en duda su autocontrol, era solo por precaución.

'Si, por mera precaución'.

- ¿Neo bankai con anteojos? – Rukia preguntó otra vez. Como le encantaba hacer enfadar al shinigami sustituto.

Debía confesar que le sorprendió su primera reacción. No era para tanto, ¿o si? La vendedora de la tienda le había asegurado que era uno de los disfraces más populares.

Flash back

Rukia estaba perdida en la inmensa tienda de disfraces. Le parecía increíble que hubiera tal cantidad de trajes y que la gente los comprara para usarlos solo una vez. Aunque para ella eso era lo de menos, al fin y al cabo no era su dinero el que estaba gastando. Vagó entre los pasillos algo desorientada, mirando por aquí y por allá, deslumbrada por tanto color. Una voz en su espalda le hizo dar un respingo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Una chica, que seguramente era la vendedora del lugar se acercó a Rukia por atrás, planteándole la pregunta casi en su oído.

- Es… estoy buscando un disfraz - ¿Eso no era obvio? Rukia se sintió estupida con su respuesta.

- ¿Alguna preferencia? – Consultó de inmediato la chica.

- Bueno, en realidad no tengo nada pensado – Y era la verdad. Rukia no tenía ni las más remota idea de lo que quería usar para la fiesta. Lo había meditado, pero como aun no conocía del todo la moda del mundo humano no estaba segura que considerar como un disfraz y que no.

- Veamos – La vendedora de castaño cabello y lentes comenzó – ¿Tienes algún personaje favorito?-  Terminó diciendo mientras sonreía amablemente.

Rukia ni siquiera lo pensó. ¡Chappy! El popular conejito del mundo shinigami vino de inmediato a su mente. Asintió feliz y comenzó a dibujar a su adorado personaje en un block de dibujo que saco de entre su ropa. Se lo enseñó a la vendedora.

- ¡Oh! – La muchacha exclamó emocionada y agarró de la mano a Rukia – Sígueme, esa sección esta por acá – Y prácticamente arrastró a la morena al fondo de la tienda.

- oOo -

Rukia se sentía en el paraíso. Chappys rosados, celestes, blancos, con falda, vestido, pantalón, con lazos… miles y miles de Chappys por doquier.

- ¿Es una fiesta para niños? –

La vendedora interrumpió su estado alucinado. Rukia sacudió la cabeza, pero el brillo de sus ojos no desapareció.

- No – Respondió  - La hermana de un compañero cumple 18 años el sábado – Le explicó a la muchacha, pero su mente seguía obnubilada ante tanto disfraz de conejito.

- Creo que tengo lo indicado para ti – El extraño brillo en los anteojos de la chica habría hecho a Rukia  sin duda alguna recordar a Chizuru, pero seguía tan inmersa en Chapylandia que no lo notó.

- oOo -

La pequeña shinigami salió de la tienda con varias bolsas que contenían su disfraz y numerosos accesorios (incluidos unos extra altos zapatos de tacón) que la vendedora le había hecho comprar para complementar su vestuario. No estaba mal. No era Chappy, pero si se hubiese comprado el de Chapy rosado con tutu que era el que realmente le gustaba sabía que Ichigo se habría burlado de ella toda su vida. Si lo pensaba de ese modo esta era la mejor opción. Sonrió feliz. Seguía siendo un conejito después de todo.

Fin flash back

La chica prefirió calmarse. Por lo menos Ichigo no se estaba carcajeando a sus costillas. Mientras esa no fuera su reacción lo demás estaba bien para ella.

- Bien, ¿nos vamos?- Rukia no tenia ganas de escuchar ahora la explicación que Ichigo comenzaba a hacer de su disfraz, además, se les estaba haciendo muy tarde.

- S… ¡no!... ¿piensas ir así de… de… ¡desvestida!? – Dijo el muchacho sonrojándose nuevamente y apuntando a Rukia de arriba abajo.

Ichigo no lo podía creer, ¿en que mierda estaba pensando Rukia? ¿quería acaso que una cuerda de adolescentes con la testosterona igual o mas alta que la de él (aunque dudaba que alguien lo superara, en este momento seguramente su cuerpo olía a "axestosterona") la persiguieran toda la noche? Mierda, mierda, mierda. No quería ni imaginarlo.

- No exageres idiota, estoy vestida y no se ve nada – Hizo un giro lento para que la observara.

El muchacho tuvo que tragar saliva para evitar babear.

Rukia supo disimular muy bien su vergüenza y mantuvo su tono y su característica cara de poker. Era demasiado evidente para ella que esto era mucho mas pequeño que lo que solía usar, pero la vendedora la había convencido que el traje era bastante mas grande y cubierto que un baka… bika… biki… bueno, como fuera que se llamara eso que usan las chicas para ir a la playa. Además, ella llevaba puestos zapatos y medias, y tenía orejas, y un extraño cuello con corbatín  ¡y tenia colita! Su colita era definitivamente lo que mas le gustaba de su disfraz.

 Ichigo estaba exagerando, se auto convenció.

- Vas conmigo o me voy sola, elige – Dijo al fin cansada de la rabieta que estaba haciendo el chico.

- ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado vestida así! -  El pelinaranja replicó apuntándola nuevamente.

- Esta bien, voy sola – Rukia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Demonios, no tenia otra opción. Iba a tener que cuidar a la enana loca toda la noche, era la única manera en que nadie abusara de la inocente (en lo que al mundo real se trataba) shinigami. Elevó sus brazos y miro hacia arriba,  como pidiendo ayuda divina; dejó caer bruscamente sus brazos y avanzó desganado hacia la puerta.

- Creo que Ichi  nii va a tener una difícil noche – Comentó Karin con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

Yuzu la miró con aire interrogativo.

NA:

Se desvela la incógnita!! Aunque supongo que por el título del fic ya todas sabían de que se trataba el disfraz de Rukia  XD. Pues obviamente es el típico traje de conejita Playboy negro! la locura se me ocurrió cuando estaba haciendo saping  y estaban dando "The girls next door", o como se conoce en Latinoamérica "las chicas de la mansión Playboy"… y bueno, mi imaginación voló!  .  XD  Comencé a escribir enseguida  Uu  es mas, el fanfic esta listo, pero en papel, nunca me he podido inspirar sin un lápiz en mano  . 

Por si alguien no entendió el disfraz de Ichigo este tiene el traje de Neo, de Matriz… el estilo se me hace parecido  XD

Ojalá les guste el capitulo!, no se, a mi aun no me convence, tanto tiempo sin escribir me hizo perder algo de mi habilidad narrativa. Espero recuperarla  TT

Y gracias por todos los comentarios, son lo que realmente inspira a seguir!


	3. Chapter 3

Derechos de autor: estoy deprimida porque Ichigo y Rukia no me pertenecen  T.T

Capitulo 3: Fiesta

Una agradable brisa de verano recorría las calles de Karakura. La ausencia de nubes  hacía posible observar una infinidad de estrellas que brillaban en la bóveda azabache como puntos luminosos y titilantes, y la luna en fase menguante embellecía aun más el cielo. Las luces de la ciudad estaban ya encendidas y en la mayoría de los hogares sus habitantes se disponían a dar por terminada la jornada. Un par de jóvenes de alrededor de dieciséis años recorrían una de las tantas calzadas del distrito Minamikawase.

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban hacia el taxi que los esperaba en la siguiente calle.

- Perra –

El muchacho estaba frustrado. ¿De verdad Rukia no sabía de que estaba disfrazada? ¿Lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarlo? ¿Desde cuando las enanas tenían piernas tan largas? Ichigo observó las extremidades de la ahora "conejita" que caminaba a unos pasos delante de él. Desvió su mirada. No quería seguir viendo mas arriba. Estaba a un paso de seguir un camino del que sabía no había retorno y si comenzaba a recorrerlo sería su perdición. "Demonios". Definitivamente los genes de su padre no eran recesivos.

- No soy una perra – Se defendió Rukia sin voltear a verlo – Soy una conejita, ¿no lo ves? Tengo orejas de conejo – señaló su cabeza – y tengo una colita – La chica meneó la parte de su anatomía que hizo que la blanca esfera pegada en el traje se moviera un poco.

Ichigo se congeló. La sangre nuevamente se acumuló en su cabeza, pero esta vez de tal manera que creyó que tanto flujo sanguíneo a su cerebro lo iba a matar. Un hilillo salió por su nariz seguramente para aliviar la presión intracraneana.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda". Necesitaba aumentar su vocabulario.

- ¡Maldición Rukia! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Le reprochó.

- ¿Mostrarte mi colita? – La morena respondió mirándolo inocentemente e indicando el objeto mencionado con su índice.

El chico sintió su presión subir nuevamente.

- No (respiración) vuelvas (respiración)  a (respiración)  hacer (respiración)  eso (respiración) nunca (respiración) mas – Ichigo no comprendía porque diablos estaba hiperventilando como si hubiera estado luchando con un centenar de Hollows.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es tan linda! Redonda y esponjosa –

No…

No…

No…

¡No, no, no! El pelinaranja negaba con la cabeza. Sencillamente Rukia no podía estar diciendo eso en "ese sentido". Maldita enana, le estaba dando a los genes de su padre la posibilidad de expresarse. Con su rostro completamente escarlata le gritó.

- ¡Si lo haces de nuevo te arranco esa puta cola! –

El chofer del taxi los miró sonriendo y tosió para captar su atención.

- Siento interferir en la escena de celos, pero debo continuar trabajando… -

- ¡JA! ¿Celoso yo? ¿De esta enana?- Lo interrumpió el muchacho.

Un zapato de tacón se estrelló directo en la cabeza de Ichigo.

- Tengo otro, idiota ¡y se como usarlo! – Una descalza Rukia amenazaba al chico con su otro zapato en la mano.

oOo

El viaje en el taxi transcurrió en un incomodo y amenazante silencio para Ichigo. Rukia conservaba uno de los zapatos en su mano y estaba seguro que no dudaría en utilizarlo.

El chico observaba obstinadamente el paisaje del exterior por la ventana. Estaba procurando no mirar a su compañera, el pronunciado escote que por la estatura de ella le hacía ver mas de lo que él quería podía volver a hacer estallar sus vasos sanguíneos nasales.

"Maldita adolescencia"

"Malditas hormonas"

"Maldito Hugh Hefner"

"Maldita enana…"

Sus maldiciones fueron interrumpidas.

- ¡Oi idiota!, ¡te estoy hablando! – Rukia le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza – El señor dice que llegamos –

Sólo en ese momento Ichigo se percató de que el auto se había detenido. El taxista le observaba por el espejo retrovisor y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Ya estaban frente al edificio de Keigo. Sin siquiera reclamarle a la shinigami le pagó al chofer y bajaron del taxi.

Ichigo no avanzó y Rukia lo miró interrogante.

- Ya sabes enana, te voy a arrancar esa cosa si la andas enseñando –

- ¿Es una amenaza? –

- No, es una advertencia –

- No te atreverías –

- Pruébame –

Rukia presentía que el muchacho esta vez hablaba muy en serio.

oOo

El clima en la fiesta era ya bastante alborotado cuando el dúo entró al departamento. Varias parejas bailaban al son de la estridente música;  luces azules destellaban intermitentemente y una bola de espejos adornaba el centro del salón que había sido acomodado para servir de pista de baile. Era ya bastante mas tarde de la hora fijada para el comienzo de la celebración (por culpa de la enana, pensó Ichigo). La chica a su lado  miraba entusiasmada cada detalle.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en como iba a encontrar a sus amigos entre tanta multitud escuchó su nombre por sobre el ruido ambiental.

- ¡Kuchiki-san!, ¡Kurosaki-kun!- Inoue agitaba su mano desde un extremo de la habitación y caminó hacia ellos abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre.

- Kuchiki-san, ¡Te ves tan linda! – Chilló la chica emocionada cuando llegó al lado de ellos – Kurosaki-kun, ese es tu ban… - Ichigo se puso los lentes oscuros antes de que terminara.

- Ohh, ¡Ya entendí Kurosaki-kun!- Se acercó a ellos y les susurró – vienes de incógnito-

Rukia le regaló su característica sonrisa de 'te lo dije idiota' y el muchacho suspiró resignado.

- Gracias – La chica respondió al fin con una amable sonrisa - Tu también te vez muy bien Inoue, ¿estas de?

Ambos observaron a la muchacha con cara de interrogación. Su traje era un vestido corto rosa con un faldón amplio, tenía un cintillo con orejas de gato sobre su cabeza y una cola del mismo animal y en su espalda lucia alas de mariposa.

- Uhm, es que… ¡habían tantos trajes! De hada, de oso, de gusano, de gato, de pájaro, de pulpo, de mariposa, de robot… - Enumeró entusiasmada hasta quedar sin aliento - ¡Estaba tan liada! Al final el de mariposa y el de gato eran mis favoritos y como no me pude decidir le pedí a Ishida-kun que los uniera – Explicó la muchacha sonriendo satisfecha - ¡Soy una gatoposa!

Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron inmediatamente la misma visión: Soi Fon con una red tratando de atrapar a una gata negra con alas de mariposa.

oOo

- ICHIIIGOOOOOO.

Keigo corría a toda velocidad hacia su amigo atropellando a varias personas a su paso. El pelinaranja se disponía a darle su afectuoso 'saludo', pero el muchacho vestido de smoking se detuvo abruptamente delante de él dándole una seria mirada.

- Mi nombre es Asano, Keigo Asano -  Dijo manteniendo su expresión formal – Con licencia para conquistar – Agregó y volteó hacia Rukia haciendo lo posible por seguir con su aspecto de galán – Rukia-chan, deberías ser mi chica, estas vestida para matar- Le dijo mientras estudiaba atentamente la imagen de la muchacha. Su fachada se derrumbó cuando comenzó a babear evidentemente.  Una patada en su cara acabó totalmente con su representación del famoso espía.

- ¡No seas egoísta Ichigo! – Replicó lloriqueando y se giró nuevamente hacia la chica – Rukia-chan ¿podría tocar tu colita? – Una expresión depravada apareció en su rostro- Un puñetazo en su quijada le confirmó la mezquindad de su amigo.

oOo

  El grupo de compañeros de Ichigo se encontraba hablando animadamente en la esquina donde estaba ubicada la mesa de los refrescos.

- Oi – Saludó el chico. Una gran mueca adornó su expresión cuando miró en detalle el disfraz de uno de ellos.

- Que original de tu parte Ishida ¿Qué eres? ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! ¡Un Quincy! – Se mofó.

- No me pareces el mas propicio para hacer ese comentario Kurosaki, siendo que tu viniste con tu forma bankai – Le espetó el delgado muchacho mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

- ¡Argh! – Gruñó Ichigo y tiró sus lentes dándose por vencido.

En ese momento Chizuru (disfrazada de Sailor Urano) se quejaba de que su adorada 'Hime' no se había vestido de Sailor Neptuno y argumentaba que lo único que acabaría con su decepción sería que Inoue la acompañara a una de las habitaciones para que enseñarle sus 'poderes secretos'. Tatzuki la dejó KO con un golpe que emulaba a la perfección a su personificación de Ryu de Street Fighter.

- ¡Ichigo! – El gritó de alerta de Rukia le hizo quitar la mirada de sus amigos para averiguar que había alterado a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué diablos hace un menos grande aquí? – Ichigo exclamó asustado

- No lo sé, pero ni siquiera sentí su presencia.

El Shinigami estaba a punto de usar su insignia pero Rukia lo detuvo.

-¡Espera Ichigo!- Le agarró de un brazo – Ese reiatsu me parece familiar.

- Ichigo, Kuchiki-san – La voz de Chad les confirmó sus sospechas y suspiraron aliviados.

Continuara…

NA: Sorry por la tardanza!!  Entre al trabajo (adios vagaciones) y ahora tengo muy poco tiempo.  Pero estoy feliz! Este capitulo me dejó mucho más conforme, no salio todo apurado, esta mejor redactado y me diverti haciendolo!! Se que dije que ya el fic estaba escrito, pero en este capitulo reescribi muchisimas partes, el original tiene como 2 hojas y este 4! Ojala les guste y se rian mucho! gracias a todos por sus comentarios que es lo que me inspira!! 

Ya oigo a la multitud pidiendo "¡lemon, lemon, lemon!" … creanme que estoy tentandome  jejeje

Una aclaracion, Hugh Hefner que es nombrado (mas bien maldecido) por Ichigo es el creador del imperio playboy.

Eso!  Nos leemos!  ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Revancha

- ¡Que susto me diste Chad! – Ichigo palmeó la espalda de su amigo en forma de saludo.

- Fue idea de Ishida… - Fue el escaso comentario que se oyó tras la mascara. .  

- Me pareció que sería lo más apropiado debido a la estatura de Chad, aunque nunca me imagine que existiese alguien tan estúpido como para confundirlo con un menos real -Se burló el quincy acomodando una vez más sus anteojos.  

- ¡Hey! La ena… ¡Ouch!- Ichigo recibió un pisotón por parte de Rukia.

- Es una réplica bastante exacta Ishida- Observó Rukia mientras recibía una mirada asesina por parte del shinigami sustituto.

- Gracias Kuchiki-san – Respondió un sonrojado Ishida.

Rukia había notado que el quincy evitaba mirarla desde que llegaron a la fiesta y cada vez que lo hacía parecía turbado y desviaba la vista.  Elevó los hombros. No debía darle importancia, seguro era su imaginación.

- ¡ICHIGO, TRAIDOR!- Keigo se unió al grupo y sollozaba  escandalosamente  - Acordamos que no vendríamos en pareja y ¡tu viniste con Rukia chan! –

-Idiota- Ichigo le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula para calmarlo – llegamos juntos porque se esta hospedando en casa.    

El bullicioso muchacho ya no estaba pendiente de su amigo, miraba a Rukia con cara de idiota y baba en la boca.

- Rukia-chaaaan – murmuraba en tono ensoñador.

- ¡Maldito depravado! -  Ichigo le propinó una patada voladora en pleno rostro. – Deja de hacer payasadas o te dejaré sin descendencia –

El castaño lo miró con aspecto abatido - ¿Le harías eso a tu amigo? –

La expresión de Ichigo hubiese hecho salir corriendo hasta al mismísimo Aizen, por lo que Keigo puso cara de terror y se apresuró a esconderse tras de Chad.

- Protégeme Chad –

- ….. -  No hubo respuesta por parte del fuerte muchacho.

Murmullos y quejas se sintieron de pronto entre la multitud y un sonido como de metal golpeando las paredes se escuchó por sobre la música.

- ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Traigo un complemento para tu disfraz! – Chizuru apareció de pronto en escena con un largo tubo que plantó en el suelo – Y aquí tienes para que comencemos – Dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente mientras le ponía un billete en el escote a la morena. Rukia la miró desconcertada.

- Tú nunca aprendes, ¡pervertida! -  Esta vez fue Tatsuki la que defendió a la muchacha dándole un golpe a la chica de lentes.

oOo

El ambiente en la fiesta era cada vez mas animado, la mayoría de los asistentes bailaban al compás de las melodías j-pop que estaban sonando en ese momento. Keigo había desistido de perseguir a Rukia (después de que Ichigo volviera a amenazarle, esta vez  con una muerte lenta y dolorosa) y se movía descortinadamente al lado de Michiru que había aceptado ser su pareja. Increíblemente Tatsuki también estaba en la pista acompañada de un chico vestido de Goku.

Rukia y el resto de las chicas estaban bebiendo refrescos y conversando animadamente; Orihime miraba indecisa a Ichigo que estaba a cierta distancia del grupo. La castaña de pronto avanzó decididamente hacia el muchacho que seguía con cara de pocos amigos y la vista clavada en Rukia.

- Kurosaki-kun…- la muchacha había llegado al lado de Ichigo. – no… ¿no vas a bailar?- Preguntó. Para la mayoría de las personas hubiese quedado claro cuales eran sus intenciones, pero Ichigo Kurosaki pertenecía a la minoría con dificultades de comprensión de indirectas.

- No se me da el baile Inoue – Respondió secamente mientras enangostaba los ojos. Mizuiro se había unido al grupo de chicas y estaba parado junto a Rukia.

Inoue le miró cabizbaja.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?- Ishida que estaba cerca de Ichigo y escuchó la conversación decidió intervenir. No era que le gustara bailar, pero no soportaba ver a la muchacha triste por la falta de tacto del idiota shinigami.

La chica asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

oOo

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Un muchacho vestido de momia se había animado a acercarse a Rukia. La muchacha no pudo responder, cierto joven de cabello naranjo de pronto brotó de la nada interponiéndose entre ella y el chico momia.

- Aléjate o te meto en tu sarcófago-  Esa noche Ichigo parecía ser experto en poner caras de asesino en serie.

El chico se marchó temblando y pidiendo disculpas.

- Quizás Kuchiki-san quiera bailar- Mizuiro (disfrazado de Chrno) comentó mientras escribía un mensaje de texto en su celular. - Porque tu no… -

- La enana no sabe – Lo interrumpió Ichigo. Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía el casanova.

- Que tu no tengas ritmo no quiere decir que el resto del mundo tampoco lo posea – Rukia respondió mordazmente sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil. Ichigo se perdió momentáneamente en su recién inaugurado 'pervertido mundo interno'.

Otro muchacho se acercaba al grupo. Esta vez era superman el que trataba de obtener un baile de la pequeña shinigami.

- Me concederías… -

- No – El hombre de acero fue cortado en seco.

- Lo lamento amigo, no sabia que eras su novio.

- ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! – Exclamaron ambos a  coro encolerizados (y sonrojados).

oOo

Lo que se supone sería para Rukia un asombrosa e inolvidable experiencia se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Ichigo se había transformado en su sombra. Hasta llegó a creer que estaba en realidad usando su bankai para seguirle y aparecer velozmente cada vez que alguien se le acercaba. Aunque después su táctica había cambiado, ahora se encontraba al lado de Rukia, dando miradas asesinas a quien osara acercarse a un metro de distancia.

Parecía un macho alfa defendiendo su territorio. ¡El imbécil la estaba tratando como si fuera de su propiedad!

"Bastardo"

Ya estaba fastidiada, totalmente harta de la situación. Ese idiota iba a tener que explicarle que diablos le pasaba. Agarró a Ichigo de un brazo y lo llevó a un pasillo solitario de la casa.

- ¡OI! ¡Enana loca! ¿Qué te pasa?- Ichigo se quejó mientras era arrastrado.

Rukia lo acorraló contra una pared y puso una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo para evitar su huida.

- Ahora me vas a explicar que demonios te pasa – Rukia lo miró enfurecida y usó el tono de voz más amenazante que pudo.

- ¿Qué me pasa? nada… Estas alucinando enana – dijo haciéndose el desentendido. Fijó su mirada en la apagada lámpara que adornaba la pared como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiese visto.

- Deja de seguirme.

- Vístete.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con el disfraz? – Rukia dijo de una manera tan hosca que al muchacho le pareció que se le helaba la sangre.

- Bu.. bueno... es…, lo que… - Ichigo se sentía entre la espada y la pared (literalmente). Las opciones eran explicarle algo tan vergonzoso para él o seguir de perro guardián el resto de la noche. Prefería la segunda alternativa, pero por el tono de voz y la expresión de Rukia estaba seguro que la shinigami era capaz de ejecutar sus tres danzas contra él si no le explicaba lo que pedía.

No le quedaba otra opción; se armó de valor, suspiró y soltó de corrido.

- Eseltrajedelaschicasdeunarevistaparaadultos-

Rukia parpadeó. No había entendido ni una maldita palabra.

- Más lento – Le exigió.

- ¡Que ese traje de conejita es de una revista para adultos! ¡¿Feliz?!– Ichigo sentía sus mejillas calientes. Recordó la lámpara. Por suerte estaba apagada.  

Así que ese era el condenado problema. Se preguntó porque el muy bestia no se lo había explicado antes, si le hubiese dicho apenas la vio se habría disfrazado de otra cosa o simplemente no hubiese venido a la fiesta. Se habría ahorrado muchos malos ratos. Ahora comprendía el porque de la actitud de Chizuru y del resto de representantes de la raza masculina que se le había acercado durante la fiesta.

Le daría una lección. Se lo había ganado; el muy idiota se merecía ser humillado como ella lo había sido toda la noche. La chica sabía perfectamente como darle un escarmiento al muchacho, jugaría con el y haría añicos las características de las que él se jactaba: su orgullo, su reputación y su supuesta inmunidad ante las mujeres.

Ichigo sintió como Rukia presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Rukia que… - El chico dejó de respirar. Rukia subía lentamente su mano por el costado de su torso. Ichigo tragó saliva y su manzana de Adán subió y bajo perceptiblemente.

Esto no estaba bien. O no. Nada bien. ¿Qué pretendía la enana? Ichigo podía notar cada curva del cuerpo de Rukia (acentuadas por ese maldito corsé del demonio) y su caricia le estaba haciendo temblar. Iba a morir, estaba seguro. En el preciso instante en que la shinigami se percatara que su sangre se estaba repartiendo entre su cara y otra parte de su cuerpo su vida terminaría.

"Malditas hormonas" repitió como un mantra. Quizás si tenía suerte no moriría en manos de la morena, su corazón latía tan rápido que se sentía al borde de un colapso cardiaco.

La respiración entrecortada de Ichigo y el temblor de su cuerpo le indicó a Rukia que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Avanzó con su mano hasta su cuello y ahí continuó torturándolo suavemente mientras que acercó su boca a la oreja del chico.

Ichigó sintió la caliente respiración en su oído y sus defensas cayeron. Soltó un suave gemido, cerró los ojos y se rindió ante sus instintos. Al menos moriría con una sonrisa en el rostro como había mencionado alguna vez su padre, pensó resignado.

El roce de los dedos de Rukia en su cuello se sentía demasiado bien. Inclinó su cabeza para facilitarle el acceso.

- Entonces… ¿lo que pretendías era que fuera sólo tu conejita?-

El tono sensual de la voz de la chica contra su oído lo hizo temblar aun más intensamente. Sintió sus piernas débiles y las flectó para equilibrarse. El aire le faltaba en los pulmones.

Había llegado el momento, Rukia sabía que estaba totalmente vulnerable ante ella.

- ¿Eso quieres Ichigo?- Insistió la chica.

Su cuerpo gritaba "¡SI!", su cerebro decía "¡SI!".

"Maldición ¡SI, SI, SI!"

- Ghh… - fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

La posición de Ichigo le facilitó a Rukia el acercar su boca a la del chico. Sus alientos se mezclaron.

"Por favor" pensó el muchacho. Si lo hubiera pronunciado estaba seguro que hubiese sonado como una suplica. "¡Por favor!".

Se humedeció los labios con anticipación y espero que llegase lo que anhelaba. Contuvo inconcientemente la respiración. Pero Rukia se separó bruscamente del pelinaranja con una mueca burlona. Ichigo casi lloriqueo como un niño ante la perdida de contacto y la expresión de desamparo de su rostro lo hacía parecer patético. No entendía lo que pasaba. El torrente de emociones y la confusión del momento lo hicieron desestabilizarse y resbaló hacia el suelo con la espalda aun pegada a la pared. Miró a Rukia buscando una explicación y lo que escuchó lo sacó de su estado de estupor.

- Lo siento Kurisaki, pero esta colita alcanza para todos – Dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose hacia el salón principal.

¿Qué? ¿Esa perra se había vuelto loca? ¿Para todos? ¡A la mierda! ¡Esa colita era solo suya! La maldita enana era de él y de nadie más.

Cuando logró recuperar el control de sus músculos y ponerse de pie Rukia ya estaba perdiéndose de vista entre la multitud.

- ¡ENANA!- La llamó – ¡VUELVE ACA! ¡OIII! ¡¡RUKIAAAA!!

¿Fin?

NA:

Mi capitulo mas largo!! Y lleno de hormonas   XD  No quede tan feliz como en el anterior pero tampoco me desagrada   .

Si se fijaron puse a sufrir a Inoue… lo necesitaba!! No estaba incluida esa parte en el fic pero con lo del capitulo 167 necesitaba desquitarme de alguna forma con ella (creo que ya no me cae tan bien  ¬¬)

Y ya se que no puse lemon, a lo mas es una limonada suavecita con mucha azúcar  XDD 

Es que no podía hacer un lemon en medio de la fiesta… a ellos no los imagino muy… ejem.. pasivos…  cof cof…  O/O (esta imaginación)

Bueno, por ultimo debo confesar algo… se supone que este es el final del fic… pero ahora que lo leo para un one shot estaba bien (que eso era originalmente este fic) pero es un final muy abierto para un multi chapter.

Asi que lo continuo, cierto?  Además.. quede con ganas de hacer el lemon  XD  (necesito Ichiruki para calmar los síntomas de síndrome de deprivacion  ; ;  )


	5. Chapter 5

A pedido de todos…. Este fic continua!  Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes!!

Capitulo 5: Sentimientos confusos

Rukia se abría paso por entre los bailarines que abarrotaban el salón, alejándose a toda prisa del lugar donde había dejado a Ichigo. La expresión en su rostro mostraba desconcierto y preocupación.

Había estado a punto de besar al chico y eso no era parte del plan. Se suponía que sólo jugaría un poco con el muchacho para darle una lección, pero terminó perdiendo el control.

"Maldito Ichigo"

Su relación con él siempre había sido caótica y explosiva, lograba fácilmente irritarla y sacarla de quicio, pero el curso actual que estaban tomando las cosas no le gustaba. Estaba confundida y odiaba esa sensación, no le agradaba no poder dominar sus emociones.

Aun no podía creer que casi había besado a Ichigo, y no entendía el motivo que la había impulsado a hacerlo. Quizás fue en hecho de que el muchacho reaccionara tan rápidamente a ella. Había respondido a cada uno de sus avances y provocaciones de una manera tan fácil, que a pesar de extrañarle la sumisa actitud del chico le había gustado demasiado tenerlo a su merced. O tal vez era su gigai que le estaba jugando una mala pasada haciéndole sentir demasiadas emociones humanas. 

Necesitaba sacarse al shinigami sustituto de la cabeza de algún modo, llegó al lugar donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros de clase y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Keigo de un brazo y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

oOo

Ichigo no lograba localizar a Rukia por ninguna parte. Trató de seguirle el paso por entre la masa de danzantes pero la pequeña aprovechándose de su estatura y complexión logró escabullirse con mucha facilidad entre el gentío. Rendido se dirigió hacia donde estaban anteriormente ubicados sus amigos. Tal vez ellos habían visto a la enana.

Aun estaba algo aturdido por lo ocurrido hace un rato. Más bien, por lo acontecido durante toda esa noche. Tenía claro que las hormonas habían tomado completo control de su cuerpo, pero con la última frase de Rukia se percató que no sólo era eso lo que le estaba afectando. Había declarado abiertamente (en su mente, pero para él eso era mas que suficiente) una especie de derecho de propiedad sobre la shinigami. Era cierto que habían compartido muchas cosas juntos y la consideraba una amiga pero, ¿desde cuando era tan posesivo con unos de sus amigos? Quizás…

Tragó saliva. El solo pensarlo le provocaba pavor.

¿Ichigo Kurosaki interesado en una chica? ¡¿Ichigo Kurosaki interesado en la enana?!. ¡Ja! ¡Imposible! Todo debía ser culpa de ese puto disfraz.

No pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto porque estaba ya junto a Chad, que se había quitado la mascara y bebía con parsimonia un vaso de gaseosa.

- Oi, Chad, ¿has visto a Rukia?- Preguntó el chico sin rodeos.

- Allá… – Dijo el enorme muchacho, indicando hacia el centro de la multitud de bailarines.

oOo

Rukia hacía todo lo posible por mantener al pervertido muchacho que se movía descontroladamente frente a ella a medio metro de distancia. El chico había intentado abrazarla, agarrarla por las caderas, tomarla de la cintura, tocar su colita (casi la toma desprevenida en un giro rápido) y una infinidad de otros 'encuentros cercanos' que Rukia no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Pero no era nada fácil, no podía golpearlo sin destruir la imagen que se había creado frente a sus compañeros de escuela. Así que recurría constantemente a frases como: "Asano-san, me da mucha pena" "Eso no es propio de una dama" "Soy una chica tan sensible", o simplemente empleaba su agilidad para zafarse de las escurridizas manos del castaño. 

Por lo menos se había sacado de la cabeza a cierto estupido de pelo naranja. Su pensamiento fue cortado cuando vio a Keigo tratando de acercarse con una mueca tan grotesca que estaba segura que pretendía algo no muy caballeresco. Pero no hubo necesidad de una estrategia para evitarlo, una bota se estrelló directo en la cara del muchacho.

- Tu descendencia… - Ichigo no tuvo que acabar la frase, el extrovertido muchacho huyó despavorido del lugar, gritando entre sollozos  "¡Y así se hace llamar mi amigo!  ¡Es un traidooooooooor!.

El pelinaranja tomó el lugar de Keigo frente a Rukia y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

- ¿Ichi… ?

- No me gusta bailar enana, así que mejor guarda silencio –

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí entonces? – Preguntó Rukia malhumorada, sin dejar de bailar.

- Protegerte de esa bola de degenerados – El muchacho apuntó hacia ningún lugar en específico.

- Se cuidarme sola Ichigo, te he repetido muchas veces que no necesito que nadie me proteja – le recriminó con serio semblante.

La movida canción que bailaban acabó y comenzó a sonar una lenta melodía. Rukia gaspeó cuando Ichigo la agarró por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- No seas estúpida, los adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas pueden ser más peligrosos que un Hollow –  Le contestó el muchacho. Algo con él estaba mal esa noche, debería haberse llevado a la enana apenas había acabado la anterior canción pero en cambio su cuerpo había decidido seguir bailando.

- En ese caso también debería temerte a ti Kurosaki – La chica discutió con ironía mientras rodeaba el cuello de Ichigo con sus brazos.

El muchacho se sonrojó y no pudo replicar. Ella tenía razón.

- De todas formas, tengo muchas maneras de defenderme, no lo estaba haciendo mal con Keigo – Continuó argumentando la chica.

- ¡Mierda Rukia! ¡¿No puedes solo callarte y disfrutar el momento?!-

- ¿Disfrutar el momento…? – La pequeña muchacha interrogó.

Era la primera vez que Ichigo bailaba con alguien y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, lo estaba disfrutando. Obviamente sería un hito especial en su vida, pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

- Maldita sea enana, ¡Callate! –

- Acabas de decir que no te gust… -

Al muchacho le quedó claro que la morena no tenía intención alguna de dejar de hablar. Debía encontrar un modo de silenciarla e hizo algo que estaba mas allá de cualquier lógica dentro de su mente.

La besó.

No fue dulce, no fue intenso y tampoco duró mucho.

Más bien fue un poco brusco y torpe, pero sin embargo bastó para dejar sin habla a la shinigami. Aunque el muchacho también perdió momentáneamente su capacidad de locución.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Se preguntó con horror. Su expresión reflejaba un completo estado de shock. 

¿No podía simplemente haberle insultado o tapado la boca? Sus hormonas lo hacían reaccionar de una manera muy extraña, se percataba de lo que estaba haciendo varios segundos después de que ya la había jodido ¡Su cuerpo ni siquiera le pedía una maldita opinión a su cerebro!

Agradeció a todos los dioses, a todos los santos, a todas las almas del Seireitei y también a las del Rukongai que el salón estaba en penumbras. Si alguien lo hubiera visto tendría que haberle dicho adiós a la reputación que tanto esfuerzo le había costado ganar.

¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a la enana sin sentirse abochornado? A propósito de la enana… ¿Por qué no lo estaba pateando y gritándole pervertido? Permanecía demasiado callada para su gusto; esa era la idea inicial, pero ahora que la chica guardaba un sepulcral silencio lo estaba preocupando. Prefería mil veces ser insultado y golpeado a la situación actual. Su miedo se acrecentó cuando la chica quitó sus brazos de su cuello.

En ese preciso instante la canción terminó y algunas luces fueron encendidas. Una nueva melodía con más ritmo fue programada por el DJ. Ichigo soltó también a Rukia y la miró inquieto. La chica no se había movido, sus brazos colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Quiero irme a casa – Escuchó decir a la muchacha.

oOo

Increíblemente el taxi que habían tomado para regresar se trataba del mismo que los llevó a la fiesta. El simpático chofer miraba a la pareja sentada en el asiento posterior con una mueca en el rostro. Tenía una nueva historia para contarle a su mujer esa noche.

Ichigo y Rukia se marcharon de la casa de Keigo sin despedirse de nadie. No se habían dirigido la palabra en ningún momento e intentaban a toda costa no mirarse. El ambiente en el auto era tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con tijeras. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

La pelinegra aun estaba desconcertada con el beso de Ichigo. La vez que Kon escapó con su cuerpo y besó en la mejilla a Tatsuki y en la mano a Inoue él había armado un gran escándalo. Entonces ¿Porque maldita razón ahora la había besado? ¿Se trataba de una venganza por su 'casi beso'? ¿O podría ser que él en realidad…? Suspiró. Estaba demasiado desconcertada. El idiota solo estaba enredando más sus ya confusos sentimientos. 

Además le intranquilizaba demasiado su propia respuesta ante el acto del chico. Según había leído para los adolescentes de la actualidad un beso no era más que una simple y normal forma de saludo, pero cuando se produjo el contacto lo que sintió no fue para nada natural. Sus labios cosquillearon, su corazón se aceleró y le pareció que se había tragado unas cuantas mariposas infernales por la sensación que inundó su estomago.

Había sido agradable. Extraño, pero agradable. Se parecía a lo que describían en los mangas románticos que tanto le gustaba leer. ¿Acaso ella? Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Lo único que faltaba! Por culpa del idiota se había metido en muchos problemas y ahora sentía que la estaba arrastrando a uno muy, muy grande.

Enamorarse de Ichigo Kurosaki no era una buena idea.

Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en niñerías y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, después de todo, solo había sido un tonto beso. La amistad con el muchacho era algo que no quería arriesgar. Y menos aun poner en peligro una vez más el cuello del pelinaranja. Miró de soslayo al chico y este la contemplaba con intensidad.

Ichigo tenía ganas de transformarse en shinigami, tomar su zampakuto y hacerse el harakiri para morir con honor. Odiaba ser adolescente, odiaba las endemoniadas hormonas que lo estaban llevando a la locura ¡Había besado a la enana!

Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que besar a alguna chica, era parte de 'crecer', el problema era que no se sentía listo para esa clase de cosas. Entre la guerra y el amor, la primera opción era la que menos le asustaba.

Quizás no debía tomar tan en serio lo sucedido. De todas formas Rukia no había dicho palabra alguna sobre el asunto. Sus hormonas se habían descontrolado por el dichoso disfraz, sin disfraz, se acababan los problemas.

¿Y si alguna de sus otras conocidas del sexo femenino hubiese vestido el traje de conejita que habría pasado? ¿También la habría besado? Tatsuki fue la primera con la que fantaseó… ¡Puajjj! Inoue… No, ni pensarlo, era demasiado extraño solo imaginarlo. Rangiku…. Huiría despavorido. Yoruichi… la había visto desnuda y nada sucedió. Rukia… ¿Por qué aparecía ella si ya la había besado? La imagen mental de la chica disfrazada lo hizo enrojecer y un 'close up' (también mental) a los labios de la chica provocó que instintivamente juntara sus labios para rehumedecerlos.  

"MIEERDAAAA" gritó mentalmente. Parecía que la idea de besar a  Rukia nuevamente era algo que no le desagradaba.

Observó a la chica a su lado. ¿Qué demonios tenía la enana para hacerle perder su autodominio de esa manera?

-¿Qué? – Preguntó fastidiada la muchacha ante la mirada de su amigo.

- ¿Qué de que? – Respondió Ichigo prepotentemente.

- ¿Qué miras? – Investigó Rukia. Su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba comenzando a enfadarse.  

- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! – Se cruzó de brazos – ¡Tu me estabas mirando! – Se defendió el chico.

- Como si tú horrible cara fuera muy interesante –

- ¡Y tu!  Tu… tu… tu –  balbuceó el muchacho. En la reciente 'inspección'  había descubierto  que el único defecto evidente de la chica era su pequeña estatura.

- ¿Yo… yo… yo? –

- ¡Arghhhh! - Ichigo puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿A esta hora deja de funcionar tu cerebro? – La shinigami declaró mordazmente.

- Maldita enana –

- Imbécil –

- Perra –

Rukia le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

Al menos las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Y ambos pensaron en ese instante que lo mejor era que todo continuara así.

oOo

Rukia se quitó los zapatos y entró en puntillas a la habitación que compartía con las mellizas. Observó a las hermanas que dormían profundamente una en cada cama. Lo mejor era tratar de dormir o comenzaría a divagar sobre asuntos que ya estaban totalmente zanjados.

Dejó los  zapatos a un lado de su cama y dispuso a bajar el cierre de su corsé para quitárselo. Solo había descendido escasos dos centímetros cuando este se atoró.

- Maldición – Susurró enfadada. Esa noche todo parecía estar en su contra.

Intentó tirar con más energía y lo único que consiguió fue que se atorara más con la tela del borde. Tendría que pedir ayuda.

oOo

El joven shinigami se arrojó sobre su cama disponiéndose a disfrutar de una merecida noche de sueño. Si algún Hollow se atrevía a aparecer e interrumpir su anhelado descanso se encargaría de matarlo lentamente para hacerle sufrir por su falta de consideración. Hacía mucho calor, aunque abrió la ventana su habitación seguía igual de caliente, la fresca brisa de la tarde era ya historia. Se quitó la parte superior de su pijama y la lanzó frustrado sobre su escritorio.

El sonido de su puerta abriéndose lo hizo sentarse alarmado.

- ¿Rukia? –

La chica estaba parada en su umbral.

- No idiota, solo soy producto de tu imaginación –

Ichigo se recostó otra vez y giró hacia la pared.

- Oi, ¡Ichigo! –

- ¿No que eras producto de mi imaginación? – el chico replicó sin voltear a mirarla.

- Imbecil –

- Quiero dormir enana –

- Necesito tu ayuda… - Rukia se acercó y se sentó en la cama. El muchacho se sobresaltó al sentir el colchón hundirse a su lado.

Volvió a alzarse y volteó a verla. Su rostro totalmente escarlata anunciaba a gritos que estaba interpretando mal la petición de ayuda de la chica.

- ¡¡Qué… ?! –

Rukia estaba sentada dándole la espalda y apuntaba hacía la cremallera de su disfraz.

- Se atoró –

- Oh… bien… - el chico sacudió su cabeza. Ahora resultaba que también su imaginación se estaba transformando en la de un pervertido.  

Trato de destrabar el cierre en la posición que estaba, pero no le fue posible. Se puso de pie y se paró delante de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces? –

- Si sujeto la parte superior del traje con una mano, con la otra podría tirar con mas fuerza la cremallera – Se encogió de hombros. – De pie será más fácil.

Era una buena teoría, pensó Rukia. Quizás podría funcionar.

El muchacho se colocó en posición y jaló.

Nada.

Jaló con más ímpetu.

El carro del cierre seguía en el mismo lugar.

Había vencido a muchos Hollows, a varios capitanes de la sociedad de las almas, ¡Un puto cierre no le ganaría la batalla!

Jaló con toda su energía.

El cierre bajó.

Sin embargo, debido a la fuerza con que había tirado de el objeto (física básica, ley de acción y reacción)  Ichigo calló hacia adelante llevándose a Rukia con él.

Y no fue la única ley de física que se había cumplido, la fuerza de gravedad había hecho que la parte superior del traje de Rukia descendiera.

La escena hubiese enorgullecido a Isshin Kurosaki si la hubiera visto: Ichigo se encontraba en su cama sobre una semidesnuda Rukia.

Continuara….

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA….risa equivocada, Don Kanonji es gracioso no maquiavelico  xD

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA  … ahora si!  xD

Encuesta!!: que creen que pasa a continuación? 

a) Aparece un Hollow

b) Isshin abre de una patada la puerta y les toma una foto con la camara de Yuzu.

c) Kon sale del armario para defender el honor de su onee-san.

d) Byakuya anda en el barrio de "casualidad" inspeccionando

e) Renji viene en una visita nocturna a informar que nuevamente otro enemigo quiere destruir la sociedad de las almas

f) Solo alternativas b) y c)

g) Todas las anteriores

h) Ninguna de las anteriores

Que malvada soy  xD

Espero que les guste el capitulo, es el mas laaargo de este fic!  Y es mas introspectivo y romantico que los anteriores. Me costo demasiado, hacer que esos dos sean románticos casi me derrite el cerebro  XD  Ojala no haya metido la pata y quedaran muy OOC.

Bien! Opiniones, gritos, insultos, pataletas, piedras, bombas, chocolates dieteticos (soy pre diabetica)… todo es bien recibido! X3

Pd: LadySc-maaya: me causo gracia tu comentario… lo imagine y me mori de la risa tb  XD  pero recuerda que se supone que en el fic Rukia estaba con tacones… y tacones tipo "playboy"… de travesti como les digo yo  XD, asi que sumale a su estatura al menos unos 12 a 15 cms… con eso ya no queda tan enana  XD


	6. Chapter 6

Y la opción ganadora es!! 

(redoble de tambores)

La A!!    (a: Aparece un Hollow)

Como adoro ser rebelde escogí la que nadie boto  xD

Naaa, mentira   xD

Lean y veran  ;) 

Ah! Capítulo dedicado a tooooas las locas pervertidas del foro Ichiruki   (son las mejores chicas!!  x3 )

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas… implícitas… y todo lo que se les ocurra,  no aptas para menores de edad (les abrirá sus virginales ojos… se pasaran al lado del mal… o se traumaran por el resto de sus vidas)

 Tampoco es recomendable para personas sensibles, enfermos cardiacos, personas con tensión alta, o con debilidad en las arterias nasales (a estos últimos si se deciden a leer se les sugiere tener una caja de pañuelos a mano)

Derechos de autor: Bleach no es mía… y nunca lo será. Vote por Kin'iro Kitsune y Shirafune (autores de huevo mundo) para que se queden con ella. Sus promesas fueron irresistibles   3

Capitulo 6: Mía

Algunos rayos de luna se filtraban por una ventana abierta en el segundo piso de la casa Kurosaki, iluminando tenuemente en la penumbra los cuerpos de un par de jóvenes. El muchacho, con el cabello de un llamativo naranjo y con el torso desnudo, se encontraba sobre una chica de cabello negro y piel tan pálida, que hasta el albor del mismo astro gobernante del cielo nocturno parecía ser eclipsado.

La pelinegra también se encontraba semidesnuda, pero debido a su pequeña estatura su falta de ropa estaba siendo disimulada por el joven que había caído sobre ella. Porque de esa manera habían llegado a la situación actual, en que una de las piernas del chico se hallaba por entre las de la muchacha, los brazos de ella reposando sobre el colchón por encima de su cabeza y los de él también apoyados en la cama, rodeando los de la joven. Tampoco era posible observar con claridad el rostro del pelinaranja, que estaba oculto entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica.

Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia.

Esos eran los nombres de la pareja que yacía sobre el lecho. Si alguien los hubiera visto en esa situación habría pensado que la escena era producto de su imaginación o bien que le estaban jugando una mala broma. Sus personalidades y su relación de eterna lucha hacían difícil llegar a concebirlos de esa manera. Pero la realidad era que sólo se trataba de una cruel  ironía del destino. Tal parecía que aquella noche en que ambos se percataron que sus sentimientos por el otro eran algo más que amistad, pero que decidieron seguir negando y escondiendo en la profundidad de sus subconscientes, el sino se empeñaba en cambiar la dirección de los acontecimientos y restregarles sus sensaciones en la cara.

Quizás… había una fuerza sobre humana que se estaba encargando de mover los hilos de los sucesos de esa noche. Quizás… los dioses pensaban que era la única manera en que el par de testarudos muchachos reconocieran de una vez por todas que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

oOo

Ichigo podía advertir  claramente los senos de la muchacha contra sus propios pectorales y sintió que cada cabello de su cuerpo se erizaba debido al íntimo contacto. Se negó a moverse y esta vez era completamente conciente de sus actos. Las malditas hormonas obviamente estaban influenciando su comportamiento, pero a la vez una mezcla de otras emociones se habían apoderado de él: afecto, cariño, atracción, deseo… y sobre todo, posesividad.  Ver a la muchacha acosada por otros hombres despertó en él un egoísmo del que no había sido conciente hasta ese entonces. No quería que nadie se le acercara, ¡no quería que ningún imbecil le pusiera un dedo encima! Era suya, solo suya y haría lo que fuera necesario proclamarle al mundo entero que la enana le pertenecía. Pero por supuesto, debía comenzar por notificárselo a ella también, aunque perdiera su orgullo y dignidad en ello. El gran problema era que él siempre había sido una persona de acciones mas que de discursos. Una declaración sería imposible, lo mas probable era que diría todo atravesado, Rukia lo malinterpretaría, lo golpearía, después él la insultaría y ella… volvería a golpearlo.

'Tendrá que ser al estilo Kurosaki Ichigo… '

En el silencio de la noche el deglutir del muchacho se escuchó con claridad y su ya agitada respiración resonaba en el ambiente. Su cabeza se desplazó apenas perceptiblemente, alguien ajeno a la escena no se habría percatado, pero para la chica bajo él, el movimiento fue más que evidente.

Rukia se estremeció involuntariamente y soltó un suspiro. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no se atrevió a mirar al muchacho que en ese momento plantaba besos en su hombro. El roce era tan leve y fugaz que le pareció que mariposas se posaban en su piel. Uno, dos, tres. El mimo se acercaba a su clavícula. Cuatro, cinco. El sexto dejó de tener las características de los anteriores: Ichigo le besaba el cuello con intensidad. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios y su expresión desconcertada se exacerbó. No comprendía que diablos estaba sucediendo, ni que pretendía Ichigo. Trató de moverse pero el peso del muchacho se lo impedía, pero al parecer la acción no había pasado desapercibida por el chico, que con sus manos agarró sus muñecas firmemente inmovilizándolas sobre su cabeza antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento. Rukia no tenía escapatoria. Giró su rostro y miró al muchacho, que en ese momento había dejado de atacar su cuello. La penetrante mirada que el chico le daba con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido contrastaba de forma muy peculiar con el intenso rojo de sus mejillas.

Y solo bastó eso, con solo verlo a los ojos comprendió lo que estaba pasando, sus emociones se leían con facilidad en sus orbes. Como había ocurrido casi desde su primer encuentro, la comunicación entre ellos no necesitaba palabras.

Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a tranzar. Cuando comenzaba una batalla no se detenía hasta que perdía o salía victorioso.  No tenía idea como acabaría en lo que se había embarcado, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no se rendiría tan pronto. Por eso cuando notó el meneo de Rukia sujetó sus manos para evitar algún ataque por parte de la muchacha. A regañadientes se separó de la piel de la chica y alzó la vista. La expresión de estupor en la cara de la shinigami corto en seco la frase mordaz que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua. ¿Acaso no comprendía? Pero cuando vio que el semblante de la morena se suavizaba y solo quedaba el atractivo rubor de sus mejillas se tranquilizó.

Había ganado el primer encuentro. Y pretendía ganar la guerra.

'Oh si… prepárate para lo que viene enana'

En esos momentos agradecía las bochornosas y extensas "charlas" que había tenido que soportar desde los inicios de su pubertad por parte su degenerado padre. Pero de ese reconocimiento Isshin jamás se enteraría.

La pervertida mueca de satisfacción de Ichigo la tomó por sorpresa y que decir de entusiasta beso que le dio a continuación, que en nada se parecía al que habían compartido en la fiesta (por lo que tardo en reaccionar unos segundos), pero cuando le correspondió lo hizo con igual ímpetu que el muchacho. El beso duro hasta que sus pulmones rogaron por aire, pero no tardaron en volver a iniciar otro, con aun más vehemencia.

El chico liberó sus brazos y la shinigami no dudo un segundo en enredar sus dedos en el pelo del muchacho. A Rukia se le puso la carne de gallina cuando sintió las manos de Ichigo recorriendo la parte externa de sus muslos, pero cuando la caricia subió por sus costillas tomando contacto con su piel desnuda todo su cuerpo vibró.

- ¡Ichigo!- la muchacha gritó interrumpiendo la unión de sus labios cuando la mano del chico se apoderó de uno de sus pechos. Ichigo aprovechó la situación para sumergir su lengua en la boca de la chica, a la vez que siguió torturando el pequeño montículo que se encontraba bajo su palma. Exploró con curiosidad y entusiasmo el interior de su boca, tratando de memorizar las zonas que provocaban que la muchacha emitiera gemidos estrangulados. Pero pronto tuvo una digna contendiente, Rukia no se quedó atrás y sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla por la dominación, que ambos estaban seguros que al final no tendría perdedor.

Ichigo ahora comprendía la razón por la que tantos hombres en el planeta eran unos pervertidos adictos a las mujeres. La sensación de tener a Rukia entre sus brazos, el temblor de su cuerpo, la increíble suavidad de su piel, los extraños sonidos que salían de su garganta… todo lo estaba volviendo loco. Su cuerpo ardía, si antes tenía calor ahora se encontraba en el infierno, pero era completamente diferente al desagradable sofoco que sentía hasta hace un rato.  Instintivamente reacomodo su cuerpo y se ubicó entre las piernas de  la muchacha, utilizando sus propias extremidades para obligarla a separarlas un poco.

'Mierda'.

El repentino contacto le hizo gemir en voz alta y se percató de lo estrechos que comenzaban a sentirse sus pantalones.

La muchacha reaccionó de igual forma ante el roce, rompió el beso y gimoteó audiblemente.

Ambos se miraron abochornados y con sus rostros completamente rojos. Sus cuerpos aun mantenían la placentera pero vergonzosa unión.

¿Qué diablos había dicho antes acerca de las batallas? Estaba experimentando en carne propia el motivo por el que sus congéneres reaccionaban como Neardental en determinadas ocasiones, la escasa cantidad de sangre que llegaba al cerebro porque el flujo se había "redistribuido" era insuficiente para pensar. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró recordar. 'No desistir, nunca abandonar'. Acercó tentativo su rostro al de la chica y mordisqueó suavemente su labio inferior. Rukia respondió mejor de lo que esperaba, exhaló un suspiro, cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca invitándolo a continuar.

Evidentemente él no se hizo de rogar.

Los apasionados besos continuaban con breves interrupciones que ocupaban para recuperar el aliento.  Las manos de Ichigo vagaban descuidadamente por el cuerpo de Rukia, mientras que ella recorría con las propias la desnuda espalda del shinigami. El movimiento que tanto los había  turbado hace un momento ahora se repetía cada cierto tiempo enviando ondas de placer a través de sus sistemas nerviosos.

Rukia nunca se había sentido de ese modo. La abrumadora cantidad de sensaciones carnales que estaba experimentando se entremezclaban con sus propios sentimientos. Desde que se convirtió en Shinigami había sido una chica solitaria, incluso luego de haber entrado a la división 13 sus amigos podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano. Nunca se sintió totalmente parte de un lugar, jamás se consideró miembro de una familia, ni siquiera de la ilustre casa que la había adoptado. Pero desde que conoció a Ichigo todo su mundo cambió; el chico se convirtió en su amigo, luego incluso arriesgó su vida para rescatarla. Por primera vez en su larga existencia se había sentido importante. Por primera vez alguien había pensado sólo en ella. No en la noble Kuchiki, no en la shinigami parte de un escuadrón, si no sólo en "Rukia". Ichigo le hacía sentir especial, querida y ahora también deseada. Profundizó el beso intentando transmitirle al muchacho su agradecimiento y sus sentimientos.

Ya no podía negarlo, había caído en las redes del maldito cabeza dura.

Ichigo gruño complacido ante la actitud de Rukia, retribuyéndole con igual pasión. Rompió el beso y descendió hambriento a su cuello, mordiendo y besando la sensible piel de la muchacha. Bajó por su esternón hasta la división de su busto, poco a poco fue acercándose hasta la protuberancia en el centro de uno de sus pechos y la aprisionó entre sus labios. La chica lloriqueó y curvó la espalda, y enterró sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo. El muchacho succionó el rosado accesorio hasta que lo sintió endurecer en su boca y se trasladó ansioso al otro para imitar la acción. Rukia se retorcía desvalidamente ante sus atenciones. Continuó con su descenso sembrando mojados besos en su trayectoria llegando hasta su vientre, pero un obstáculo apareció en su camino.  

Observó el "estorbó" con una mezcla de irritación y timidez,  su cara teñida de rojo hacía difícil creer que era el mismo chico que hasta hace un momento parecía un amante experimentado.

- Maldito disfraz – Masculló el muchacho. Agarró la tela por los lados con decisión y la bajó precipitadamente, incluso las medias negras se deslizaron a la par con el traje.  Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó la "cosa" por la ventana.

Contempló a Rukia y su corazón se detuvo. Extrañamente su sangre siguió circulando vertiginosamente a cierta parte de su anatomía y su pijama comenzaba a sentirse aun mas ajustado.

- Por kami… -

Rukia notó la vacilación de Ichigo y miró curiosa al muchacho.

El pelinaranja estaba arrodillado en medio de la cama y  tenia la vista fija en su...

- ¡Maldito pervertido! - La chica se sentó y empujó a Ichigo para a continuación montarlo a horcajadas.

- No… ropa... interior - Murmuró el chico tratando de excusarse, aun conmocionado por la imagen anterior.

- Oh –  'Así que ese era el problema'.

- Toda la que tengo se marcaba – Explicó la chica comenzando a besarle la quijada.

'Nota mental: evitar que se comprara pantaletas invisibles'.

La chica llegó a su oreja y aspiró el lóbulo. Un escalofrió recorrió a Ichigo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Imitó los movimientos anteriores del chico y descendió por su pecho besando y acariciando su torso hasta que llegó a su entonado abdomen.

Rukia no se mostró dubitativa al dar el siguiente paso, ya no era una niña, era una mujer echa y derecha y completamente segura de lo que quería.

Sintió como Ichigo dio un respingo cuando sus pulgares se metieron bajo la tela de su prenda de dormir. Comenzó a jalar y cuando había bajado unos centímetros vislumbró los interiores del muchacho.    

¡El bastardo si se la tenía que poner difícil a ella!, ¿no?

Fastidiada sujetó ambas ropas  y tiró hasta llegar a los tobillos del chico.  Avanzó a gatas hacia Ichigo con intención de besarlo pero interrumpió su recorrido a la mitad de su meta.

'Por las santas almas del Sereitei'

No sólo la zampakutou de Ichigo era enorme.

La mirada elogiosa que le estaba dando Rukia causó que el ego masculino de Ichigo compitiera en grandeza con su reiatzu. El chico carraspeó para llamar su atención.

- ¿Contemplando mi gran espada enana? – Ichigo sonrió orgulloso.

- Nada mal Kurosaki, aunque las he visto mejores – La sardónica expresión de Rukia indicaba claramente que mentía para disgustarlo, pero los celos del muchacho lo cegaron por completo.

- ¿Que…? …perra… - Gruñó. Se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado y la morena aprovechó el movimiento para adelantar su rostro y besarlo, mientras volvía a sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del muchacho.

El cerebro de Ichigo dejó de funcionar cuando Rukia lo rodeó firmemente con una de sus manos.

- No se bien como hacer esto Ichigo… – le susurró la chica entre besos.  

La simple frase le hizo comprender que su anterior declaración era una tomada de pelo y su recelo se desvaneció. Le pareció sin embargo que estaba bromeando en cuanto a no saber lo que hacía. Su mano subía y bajaba lenta y rítmicamente, haciéndole temblar  y causándole tanto goce que estaba seguro que si continuaba a ese paso su cuerpo explotaría de un momento a otro.

Tomó con sus manos la angosta cintura de Rukia y la hizo rodar, quedando nuevamente sobre ella. Sus miradas a escasos centímetros de distancia dejaron en claro que aquello era lo que mas deseaban. Se acomodó en su entrada y empujó, su masculinidad entró sin mayores dificultades.

- … Mierda Rukia – Ichigo exhaló - ... caliente… - murmuró gimiendo.

Rukia gimió también ante la intrusión. El dolor no había sido tanto como había imaginado, más bien solo sentía una molestia, que podía considerar natural debido al tamaño de Ichigo. Debía acostumbrarse a su presencia y agradeció el hecho de que el chico no se había movido un milímetro desde que irrumpió en ella.

El muchacho finalmente reaccionó y buscó su boca. La besaba mansamente por primera vez en la noche, sus respiraciones agitadas se arremolinaban entre contacto y contacto. Rukia una vez más paseó sus manos por su espalda arañándola suavemente. Ichigo decidió hacer un movimiento, y con su primera salida y entrada comprobó que existía algo que le hacía experimentar más euforia que la lucha. Inició un lento vaivén, disfrutando del placer que la estrechez y calor del cuerpo de Rukia le proporcionaban, gimiendo ahogadamente entre los labios de la shinigami, que intentaba seguirle el ritmo elevando sus propias caderas.

Pronto armonizaron sus movimientos, sus propios corazones parecían latir al mismo acelerado compás. Rukia abandonó la boca del muchacho y enterró su mentón en su cuello, aferrándose desesperadamente a la sudada espalda de su ahora amante. Su cuerpo entero comenzaba a zumbar, la sangre le hervía en sus venas y un extraño hormigueo se acumulaba en su vientre. Necesitaba más de Ichigo. Alzó sus caderas con vigor a la vez que bajó sus manos a las nalgas del chico incitándolo a aumentar el ritmo.

-Ichigo.. po..por favor – le rogó.

Pero el terco pelinaranja solo gruño y continúo moviéndose cadenciosamente.

¿El idiota trataba de protegerla incluso de él?

- ¡Maldición… Ichigo!- Dijo entre jadeos. - ¡le… le diré.. a todo el mundo que… eres impotente! - 

¿Sería capaz? 

'Maldita zorra'

Como si de un comando se tratara Ichigo incrementó la velocidad, trasformándose el antes sinuoso movimiento en feroces embestidas que los hicieron gemir en voz alta a ambos.

'Segunda nota mental: obedecer a Rukia con más frecuencia'.

Rukia pronto comenzó a sentir los efectos del nuevo ritmo, todo su ser temblaba, por mas que inspiraba el aire no parecía llegar a sus pulmones. Al siguiente instante todo su cuerpo se tensó y su interior estalló en un intenso éxtasis. Un largo gemido escapó de sus labios. 

Las uñas de Rukia se clavaron en la espalda de Ichigo y este sintió como sus músculos internos comprimían enérgicamente su masculinidad. Estaba tan apretado que creyó que tampoco soportaría más, pero la presión pronto disminuyó.

Rukia había caído en el estado letárgico que sobreviene luego de un orgasmo; soltó la espalda del shinigami y ya sin voluntad para continuar moviéndose se abandonó a las acciones de Ichigo.

El muchacho continuó con su frenético empuje y en un desquiciado intento por lograr sentirse aun mas dentro de Rukia, tomó a la chica por las caderas y las alzó, arrodillándose para acomodarse a la nueva posición.

Con esta maniobra netamente instintiva había logrado su cometido.

La morena no se quejó ante el arrebató del muchacho, se sometió a sus deseos y unos instantes mas tarde se alegró de haberlo hecho. La nueva posición enviaba nuevas olas de placer a través de su cuerpo.

El constante y violento paso hacía rechinar la cama que compartía la pareja. Ichigo miraba extasiado a Rukia, su cuerpo bañado en sudor e iluminado  por la luz de la luna, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados…le pareció estar contemplando una deidad. Un ángel, una diosa…. su shinigami.

De pronto nuevamente las paredes de Rukia se contrajeron, esta vez con aun más intensidad. Observó a la chica que arqueaba su espalda extasiada, mientras se aferraba salvajemente a las mantas de la cama y soltaba un profundo lamento que sonaba como su nombre.

La increíble opresión de su miembro, mezclada con el erótico cuadro ante sus ojos fueron demasiado para él. Su propio cuerpo se sacudió sin control, su vista se nubló y una intensa ráfaga de placer le llevó momentáneamente al paraíso. Gruño cuando sintió que su carga era vaciada inevitablemente dentro del cuerpo de la morena que también aun sufría las últimas consecuencias de su propio orgasmo. Empujó una vez más y se derrumbó lánguidamente sobre la muchacha. Resoplidos agitados provenientes de ambos resonaban en toda la habitación.  

Cuando lograron calmar un poco sus respiraciones Ichigo se separó lentamente de Rukia. La perdida del calor que lo rodeaba lo hizo suspirar. Se recostó sobre su estomago y abrazó por la cintura a la chica a su lado (que imitó la posición del muchacho), acercándola a él.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan relajado, tan complacido y tan en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo entero. (Incluso con la sociedad de las almas).

Solo algo le seguía incomodando.

- Prométeme que no te pondrás más esa cosa – Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que descansaba con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

- ¿Cuál cosa? – Rukia se cruzó sus brazos y los acomodó bajo su barbilla. Lo miró con inocencia.

- Ese puto disfraz – indicó el chico, viéndola con enfado. ¿Se estaba haciendo la ingenua?

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Nunca nunca mas? – preguntó seductoramente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Parpadeó ante el gesto de la chica y pensó su respuesta. No, Ichigo no estaba seguro. El maldito disfraz le quedaba demasiado bien a la enana, verla con el de nuevo en realidad le causaba ilusión.

- Al menos no en público – Admitió finalmente.

- ¿Así que en realidad querías que fuera solo tu conejita? – La chica nuevamente jugaba con él. Aproximó su rostro al de Ichigo hasta que sus bocas prácticamente se rozaban.

- Ya eres mía enana – Declaró con voz ronca, intentando unir sus labios a los de la muchacha.

- Insisto Kurosaki, soy suficiente para todos – La shinigami tomó unos centímetros de distancia y se carcajeó divertida. Ichigo caía demasiado fácil.

- ¿Eso crees?…- Ichigo consultó, pero no espero contestación y se abalanzó una vez mas sobre la chica - pues ya te dejare muy en claro que no… – la maquiavélica y pervertida sonrisa de Ichigo le dio a entender a Rukia que esa noche las horas de sueño no serían demasiadas.

Fin

O/O

No haré comentarios con respecto a lo que paso allá arriba   O/O 

Pero necesito los suyos!!  Muy… explicito?  Muy OOC??  Muy… MUY??

Si no comentan me voy a traumar (pensando que fue muy.. MUY!)  y no escribiré nunca mas   O/O

Al final les di en el gusto a la mayoría… con un lemon de 8 hojas  O/O 

Fue horriblemente difícil…

Pero me decidí a hacerlo porque necesitaba un final para el fic acorde a la trama y esa escena final era perfecta para resolverlo.

Bien… secuela??  Me esta tentando… las alternativas de la encuesta son muy buen material. Y el disfraz lanzado por la ventana también  xD

Además… después de "eso"… presiento que esos dos no podrán quitarse las manos de encima   /   xD

Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron mensajes, fue por ustedes que me esforcé por hacer el lemon en este capitulo! (me quede anoche hasta las 2 AM… dormi solo 4 horas  T.T)  Espero que haya quedado decente!.

Me di cuenta que necesito desesperadamente una beta   UU

Bueno, nos leemos si me decido a hacer la secuela!  3

Byess!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Quiero pedirles disculpas a todos lo que leen este fic por demorarme tanto en publicar este capitulo, pero sinceramente, la inspiración me había abandonado (o se me reseco el cerebro después de semejante lemmon xD). En recompensa les dejo un epilogo mega extenso, espero que lo disfruten! 

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a mi beta, Kaorurukia (kaoru240 en ff). Niña! Gracias por tu paciencia (leíste esto como 24500 – 03 veces xD) y tu constante aliento para que escribiera!  Creo que tus ruegos a la diosa de la inspiración resultaron! xD En serio mil gracias!!  (te mereces muchas galletas, y con mucha azúcar! xD)

Y obviamente, también dedicado a la AIDM! (Alianza Ichiruki para la Dominación Mundial) del foro  (Hiromi, esa sigla rulea!  xD) y a todos mis lectores de . Gracias por los post, por los reviews y por los mas de 4.000 hits! 

Acotaciones:

_Cursiva – _flash back

" … "– pensamientos

'….' – acotaciones 

Advertencia: Nuevamente cuidado a las menores de edad, no quedaran tan traumadas como en el capitulo anterior, pero mínimo necesitarán una sesión con el psicólogo  xD

The Girl next door

Epílogo

Recorría distraídamente un pasillo, tomando de vez en cuando un traje que le llamaba la atención de entre los que estaban colgados en las largas hileras que abarcaban prácticamente todo el corredor. Hace ya siete meses que no visitaba la tienda, su actual presencia se debía a que una nueva fiesta de disfraces, esta vez para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Keigo, se celebraría en un par de días.

Debido a los 'incidentes' acontecidos en el anterior festejo había decidido acompañar a la pequeña shinigami a escoger lo que se pondría aquella noche; se aseguraría que  esta vez nadie le viera la cara (ni ninguna otra zona de su cuerpo con que él no estuviera de acuerdo) a la pelinegra.

Miró a su lado y se percató que la muchacha ya no estaba dentro de su campo visual.

"¿Donde se habrá metido la enana?"

Se alzó en la punta de los pies para poder observar los pasillos contiguos, paseo la vista de izquierda a derecha. No había rastro de la muchacha. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, Rukia le había demostrado muchas veces que podía cuidarse por su cuenta, pero aun así  le inquietaba que estuviera por ahí sola, la chica era aun demasiado inocente en algunos temas 'humanos'.

Divisó a una vendedora que estaba en un extremo de la galería, conversando con una muchacha de rubio cabello. Avanzó a zancadas hacia el dúo.

- Yo te recomendaría algo más audaz. Dices que quieres conquistar a ese chico, ¿no?

- Oi… - Ichigo interrumpió el dialogo. - ¿Has visto a una ena… chica de pequeña estatura? –  se retractó a mitad de camino. Si la pelinegra lo oía sería hombre muerto. Una cosa era llamarla enana en privado o entre sus amigos, otra muy diferente era preguntar por ella directamente por el adjetivo.

El muchacho hizo un gesto con su mano indicando más o menos el tamaño de  Rukia. La chica de lentes, que Ichigo identificó como una de las empleadas del lugar por el uniforme, le contestó casi inmediatamente y de una manera entusiasta.

- ¿¡Muy linda, de cabello negro y con unas piernas increíbles!?

- Uhm … - Ichigo frunció aun mas el ceño y asintió. La respuesta le desconcertó. Si bien era la descripción perfecta, fue demasiado extraño que una chica reseñara a otra de esa manera. La castaña frente a él le recordaba demasiado a Chizuru.

- Esta en los probadores, si quieres…

- Gracias – El pelinaranja no le dio oportunidad de terminar la frase, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba a varios metros de distancia.

- Así que él es el afortunado – Pronunció la chica, un dejo de envidia se oyó en su voz.

_Recién llegaba de su periodo de almuerzo; se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó junto a su paraguas en el perchero._

_- Que clima más horrible._

_  Camino pesadamente y comenzó a circular por la tienda en busca de clientes. No había sido un buen día, la mayoría de los compradores de la mañana  resultaron  ser chicos y las escasas muchachas que atendió ni se les podía considerar como tales. Recordó con repulsión una regordeta pelirroja que pretendía disfrazarse de Cat Girl Nuku Nuku. De pronto algo,  más bien alguien, llamó su atención. Quizás su suerte cambiaría. _

_oOo_

_- ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!_

_Rukia__ se sobresaltó ante el saludo. Deja vu, pensó la shinigami. _

_- Hola..._

_- ¡Que alegría tenerte por acá una vez mas! ¿Vienes por otro disfraz? ¿Cómo te fue con el anterior? ¡Te veías tan linda que daban ganas de abrazarte!_

_- Bien, yo..._

_La muchacha hablaba tan atropelladamente que no le daba a Rukia oportunidad para contestar. _

_- Seguro rompiste muchos corazones._

_La pelinegra se sonrojo visiblemente y volteó la cara para evitar la inquisidora miraba de la chica de lentes _

_- ¡Oh! No me digas que… - Dijo con un tono que denotaba desilusión – ¿Conseguiste novio? _

_- Uhm… si… se podría decir que gracias al disfraz – Tartamudeó la chica en respuesta. _

_- ¡Bien! Al menos me alegra haber reunido un par de corazones solitarios – La muchacha se golpeó el pecho con un puño y lo mantuvo ahí, mientras fijaba su vista en el horizonte. Su postura y expresión emulaba a un soldado rindiéndole honores a su bandera luego de una batalla. _

_Inmediatamente cambio su faceta, la actual mueca en su cara habría hecho sonrojarse hasta al pervertido Isshin Kurosaki. _

_- Creo que tengo algo que le encantará a tu novio - Agarró a Rukia de la mano y tiró de ella, la repentina acción tomó desprevenida a la shinigami que trastabilló en los primeros pasos. _

_oOo_

- ¿Rukia? – Llamó Ichigo parado frente a la fila de tres vestidores.  - ¿Estas ahí?

- Si… solo… solo dame unos minutos – Se oyó contestar desde el otro lado de la puerta del centro.

El muchacho apoyó su espalda en el probador contiguo y cruzó los brazos.

El estar en ese lugar inevitablemente le hacía rememorar los hechos ocurridos meses atrás. Su trato con la morena, que en ese momento soltaba un bufido, no había cambiado radicalmente.  Las discusiones, los insultos y los golpes aun eran pan de cada día. A muchos les costaba creer que fueran pareja, y a todos les extrañaba que su noviazgo se hubiera mantenido por tanto tiempo a pesar de sus desavenencias. Pero para él ese era el principal encanto de su relación con Rukia, la parte que volvía las cosas más interesantes y menos monótonas, y lo que le hacía muchas veces perder el control. Una media sonrisa y un leve sonrojo adornaron su faz.

Adoraba el carácter de la enana, le era imposible concebir a la pequeña shinigami sin ser peleona, mandona y testaruda. Sinceramente no comprendía a los hombres que querían a su lado a una mujer sumisa y sin espíritu, él estaba seguro que se aburriría de una persona así a la semana.

Lo que muchos no sabían (excepto aquellos que tuvieron la mala fortuna de descubrirlos en alguno de sus 'momentos') era que no solo en sus peleas eran volubles e impulsivos, su interacción en privado era tan explosiva y apasionada que Ichigo estaba seguro que con la cantidad de energía que derrochaban alcanzaba para abastecer por varios meses las necesidades eléctricas de Karakura.

Si alguien creía que exageraba, que le preguntara a su familia. Para su desgracia y vergüenza ellos habían sido testigos auditivos de 'aquella' noche. Su primera vez juntos.

_- Buenos días – Saludó el chico de cabello naranjo a las gemelas que estaban en la cocina. Ichigo bajaba las escaleras con la mayor naturalidad que pudo. Sin embargo, le costaba reprimir la 'sonrisa de idiota' (denominada así por Rukia) que parecía estar enyesada en su cara. _

_No obtuvo respuesta por parte de sus hermanas.  Carraspeó para llamar su atención. _

_Karin__ lo miró con fastidio y apoyó la taza que tenía entre sus manos en la mesa. Yuzu continuó revolviendo unos huevos en la sartén, su aspecto cansado extrañó al shinigami._

_- Buenos serán para ti Ichi- nii_

_- ¿Que fue lo que hizo ahora papa?- Consultó el chico. Era la única explicación para que Karin estuviera así de cabreada tan temprano por la mañana. Aunque ni siquiera tenía seguridad de la hora que era, se le había olvidado mirar su reloj. _

_- Se pasó la noche entera llorándole al cartel – La chica indicó hacía la gran foto de Masaki que estaba colgada en la pared._

_Ichigo__ la miró desconcertado, el muchacho se dirigió al refrigerador con un vaso en mano. _

_- Si tan solo hubieses sido un poco mas discreto Ichii – nii, entre ustedes y papa no nos dejaron pegar un ojo en toda la noche a Yuzu y a mi – Dijo la morena de las gemelas en tono molesto, sorbiendo un trago de café. Una sonrojada Yuzu murmuró algo, desconcertada, y continuó mezclando los huevos que ya comenzaban a oler a quemado. _

_Ichigo__ casi derrama la leche ante la declaración. Sintió las orejas calientes y sospechó que su cara debía estar al rojo vivo al igual que la sartén en la cocina. Tomó un poco del frío lácteo, quizás eso  ayudaría en algo. _

_- No me extrañaría que con el escándalo que tenían la mayoría de los vecinos ya estén enterados de tu 'inicio de actividades' – Sonrió con una burlona mueca la futbolista._

_Ichigo__ se atragantó. ¿Tan bulliciosos habían sido? _

_- ¡Yo no...!_

_- Ichi –nii, en ocasiones es mejor guardar silencio- La cocinera de la casa parecía haber recuperado el habla, y para hacer una inteligente observación. _

_- No niegues lo innegable – Karin agitó una mano como restándole importancia al asunto. _

_El muchacho les dio la razón, no tenía caso tratar de fingir y ocultar algo que ya era evidente. Suspiró resignado y se aclaró la garganta, pero de todos modos su voz sonó algo insegura. _

_- ¿Y donde esta el viejo? _

_- En el templo, agradeciendo porque su hijo ya no es virgen._

_oOo_

Ichigo tembló ante el posterior recuerdo. Su padre se había mostrado tan complacido y feliz, que hasta quería organizar una fiesta para celebrar el acontecimiento. Tuvo que utilizar todo su arsenal de técnicas de karate para convencerlo de no hacer dicho festejo. Pero eso no había detenido a Isshin a la hora de proclamar la hombría de su retoño, el muchacho rememoraba humillado como su padre lo presentaba ante todo el mundo (incluso a aquellos que ya le conocían) como: Kurosaki Ichigo, su 'ya no virgen' hijo; y se había atrevido en una de sus rencillas matinales a pegarle en su espalda un cartelito que citaba: 'ya no soy casto, pregúntenle a Kuchiki-san'. La pegatina incluía una flecha que indicaba hacia su derecha, lado al que siempre acostumbraba caminar Rukia. El alboroto que se armó en el colegio fue astronómico.

_ - ICHIGOOOOOOOO – _

_El pelinaranja 'saludó' a su amigo con su antebrazo. A causa del impulso que llevaba, el castaño dio una especie de mortal invertida y cayó al piso estruendosamente. _

_- Buenos días Keigo – Ichigo hizo un gestó de saludo con su mano. Se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero le preocupó el no tener al instante a su compañero gritándole al oído alguna estupidez. Giró su cabeza y vio al chico aun tirado en el suelo, con cara de shock y ríos de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos._

_- Es... ¿es cierto?- Preguntó el ruidoso muchacho, su volumen de voz fue mas bajo de lo acostumbrado. Su labio inferior temblaba._

_- ¿Es cierto qué?_

_- Que tu… tu… _

_- ¿Qué yo? _

_- Tu… tu…_

_- ¡¿YO?! – Ichigo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se inclinó y tomó al muchacho del cuello de la camisa. Asano hipó. _

_- ¿… Tu…  y Rukia- chan? _

_¿Cómo diablos se había enterado?_

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TRAIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR – Keigo huyó del lugar llorando con uno de sus brazos sobre su acongojado rostro. Al parecer la expresión de Ichigo había sido demasiado elocuente._

Ichigo no se enteró del anuncio en su dorso si no hasta un par de horas mas tarde, en que Tatsuki se lo quitó de la camisa y lo pegó en su frente, dándole con esto la respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba haciendo toda la mañana: ¿Qué mierda murmuran todos?

Después de incómodos interrogatorios y demasiadas explicaciones para desmentir su relación, por fin los dejaron en paz. Para su suerte (al menos esa vez así lo era), varios en la escuela conocían la extraña personalidad de su padre, por lo que no les costó convencer a todos de que se trataba de una treta del infantil médico.

¿Por qué esconder lo que pasaba entre ellos? Sencillamente ambos consideraron que sería demasiado extraño el confesar abiertamente un 'titulo' al que ni siquiera ellos se acostumbraban aun. Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había pedido a Rukia formalmente que fuera su novia, simplemente, ambos lo habían asumido y ya.

Pero ningún secreto era eterno, y el suyo fue revelado de la peor manera que podía pasar. Lo agarraron con las manos en la masa. Literalmente.

_- Ichi… go – Rukia articulaba entre besos, se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los  cajones  de salto de la bodega en que se guardaban los implementos de la clase de gimnasia. _

_El pelinaranja de pie frente a ella atacó su cuello, murmullos de placer se escucharon de parte de la shinigami, que rodeó las caderas del muchacho con sus piernas._

_Rukia__ se había escusado de hacer deporte debido a la  fuerte gripe que padecía. Una epidemia azotaba la ciudad de Karakura y parecía que su gigai no era inmune a ese tipo de virus. Ichigo en la mitad de su práctica de futbol se había quejado de un intenso dolor de estómago, con lo que también consiguió librarse de la clase. Estaba preocupado por la pelinegra y quería quedarse con ella en caso de que la fiebre le volviera a subir, pero no podía ser tan evidente así que fingió su malestar. Pronto la necesidad de privacidad les había echo terminar en aquel lugar, en el que ahora daban rienda suelta a su lujuria. _

_Ichigo__ volvió a su boca. Aprovechando que la falda de Rukia estaba recogida dejando expuestas completamente sus piernas, resbaló una de sus manos por el exterior de sus muslos hasta llegar a su trasero, amasando con entusiasmo la retaguardia de la chica.   _

_- Ichigo – Volvió a murmurar la muchacha, mientras introducía sus manos bajo la camisa del chico. El  adolescente la besó con impaciencia, su mano libre se enredo en el pelo de la chica para evitar cualquier retroceso, aunque quedaba claro que ella no tenía la mas mínima intención de separar sus labios de los del muchacho. _

_De pronto la puerta corrediza se abrió y un 'oh', se oyó en la distancia. _

_'Mierda'_

_El pelinaranja se separó lo más rápido que pudo de la muchacha, que por su parte hacia vanos intentos por recuperar la compostura y volver a poner su vestimenta en su lugar. _

_Tatsuki__, Inoue y Chizuro estaban paradas en la entrada, cada una con una expresión diferente en sus rostros. _

_La primera tenía la quijada desencajada y una mirada de desconcierto total, de la impresión había dejado caer el balón que se encontraba en sus manos; las mejillas de Orihime estaban sonrojadas y sus llorosos ojos reflejaban un intenso dolor. La chica de lentes sonreía de oreja a oreja, su semblante dejaba claro que unos no muy inocentes pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza.  _

_- Empeoró… no… no podía respirar – Trató de excusarse Ichigo. Si hubiese tenido la mente clara se hubiera dado cuenta de que la excusa de la respiración boca a boca era una soberana estupidez que ni siquiera Don Kaninji se habría tragado. _

_- ¡Oh! ¿Estas bien Kuchiki-san?- _

_Inoue__ era caso aparte. _

_Tatsuki__ sujetó del brazo a su amiga para evitar su avance hacia la morena, sabía que aquello le dolería, pero era mejor ponerle de una vez los pies en la tierra a permitir que se siguiera ilusionando. _

_- Oh si… ¿Y le estabas haciendo masaje cardiaco?- Dijo la chica con sorna - Tendrías que revisar tus apuntes de anatomía, idiota, que yo recuerde el corazón no se encuentra ubicado en el culo de las personas. _

_"Ouch", eso había sido un golpe bajo, no existía posibilidad alguna de réplica. Ichigo sintió su sangre fluir a toda carrera hacia su cara y por ende, su cerebro se vio recompensado también con el afluente, dándole una perspectiva diferente de la situación. Al fin y al cabo, lo que pasaba entre él y Rukia era problema de ellos. Emitió un gruñido, tomó a Rukia de la cintura y la bajó del cajón. La chica que aun estaba demasiado abochornada para emitir cualquier palabra solo lo miró sorprendida, sus mejillas completamente rojas sin duda no eran producto de su resfriado.  _

_El ceñudo chico cogió la mano de la muchacha y se dirigió con ella  a la salida, donde sus tres compañeras aun estaban paradas._

_- Métete en tus propios putos asuntos Tatsuki – Dijo malhumorado, mientras se marchaba del lugar con la mano de Rukia aun aprisionada entre la suya, la chica trotaba a su lado para tratar de seguirle el paso. _

La noticia se había propagado más rápido que la epidemia de influenza (cortesía de Chizuru), pero a nadie le había sorprendido en demasía. La química entre ellos fue algo evidente desde el primer día en que la shinigami puso un pie en el colegio y la cuestión del cartel había servido para alimentar las suposiciones. Rukia le propuso borrar la memoria de todos, pero él se negó, sus nervios no aguantarían pasar por una situación similar una segunda vez. Además, si los volvían a descubrir no sería tan vergonzoso; hecho que ocurrió en no muy pocas ocasiones. '¡Cierren esa maldita puerta!' se transformó en una de las frases mas usadas por el pelinaranja.

Comprensiblemente existían personas que no lo habían tomado bien,  Keigo era una de ellas. Llamaba a Ichigo 'mal amigo' por lo menos unas cincuenta veces al día, dejó de saludarlo en las mañanas y de invitarlo a salir luego de clases. El shinigami sustituto se arrepintió de no haber confesado antes su romance con Rukia. Otra que se distanció del grupo fue Inoue Orihime, se le veía triste y acongojada en clases, pero en un par de meses la muchacha recuperó su temperamento habitual.

Cuando Ichigo le había preguntado a Rukia si sabía lo que le pasaba a la chica de extraños gustos gastronómicos, esta le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo algo que le hizo poner la carne de gallina.

_- ¿Qué yo le gusto a Inoue? _

_- Sinceramente, no se como puedes ser tan idiota Ichigo, era tan evidente que toda la ciudad lo sabe, incluso en la sociedad de las almas no era algo desconocido. Me atrevería a asegurar que el único ser en el planeta que no se había enterado eres tu. _

Kon tampoco reaccionó de manera muy feliz. El peluche desapareció un mes y no vieron ni un atisbo de su amarilla piel en todo ese tiempo.  Cuando regresó estaba sucio, maloliente y en varias costuras el relleno comenzaba a salirse. Aceptó que lo llevaran al colegio para que Ishida lo reparara, pero se negó rotundamente a volver a la habitación de Ichigo. Argumentó que 'no estaba dispuesto a presenciar como un maldito abusaba de su hermosa onee-chan'. El joven Kurosaki estaba seguro que el alma modificaba aun no estaba completamente recuperada del shock que la novedad le había provocado.

Y con respecto a la sociedad de las almas, hasta el momento nadie se había enterado de la relación. Y sinceramente, prefería aplazar la noticia todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, seguramente había alguna 'ley de mierda' que les impediría estar juntos; además, el solo hecho de pensar en la opinión que Byakuya tendría al respecto, le hacía ponerse en guardia y prepararse para una temible batalla.  Definitivamente debía pedirle a Urahara algún entrenamiento especial.

Ichigo suspiró. No quería ni imaginar en que alguien tratara de separarlo de la muchacha. Si tenía que definir en una palabra su necesidad por la shinigami, esta sería 'adicción'.  Su presencia, su temperamento, su cuerpo. Todo era como una droga para él.

A propósito. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto Rukia?

- Oi, enana – La llamó.

- Ya casi… - Respondió la chica, su respiración se oía inconstante, como si jadeara debido a hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué tanto haces ahí dentro?

- Intentando matar un Hollow que estaba encerrado en este vestidor.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- El chico preguntó preocupado, Rukia sonaba bastante agitada.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡Por supuesto que no imbécil!, es solo que esta cosa es difícil de poner.

 El disfraz que estaba intentando colocarse era algo complicado, tenía una serie de correas y el material del que estaba hecho no ayudaba para nada a facilitar la labor.

- Maldita enana – Susurró el muchacho. La joven al otro lado no oyó el comentario.

Quizás enfadarse no era el mejor camino, la última acotación de la muchacha le daba una buena idea. 

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –

Rukia podía adivinar perfectamente el semblante que lucía en ese instante su novio.

"Maldito pervertido", pensó.

- En tus jodidos sueños, idiota.

- Perra – Esta vez la chica si lo escuchó.

- Te estas ganando un 'periodo de restricción', Kurosaki – Ese era el nombre que Rukia le había dado a cuando castigaba al muchacho con no poder tocarla.

- ¿¡QUE!?  ¡Maldición Rukia! ¡No es para tanto! – Se quejó el chico.

La pelinegra  sonrió, había sido maravilloso descubrir esa debilidad de Ichigo.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos encontró varias cosas que le agradaban al chico. Una era que le encantaba que mordisquearan el lóbulo de sus orejas. Cada vez que lo hacía sabía que tendría seguro como mínimo un par de horas de desenfreno. El muchacho adoraba también recostar su cabeza en su regazo y que ella le acariciara el cabello. Recordó el momento que había propiciado aquel comportamiento.

_Cuando regresó de la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo se encontraba recostado a lo largo en el sofá de su casa, mirando la televisión. La muchacha estaba feliz, por fin tenía en sus manos  la nueva carcaza de Chappy para su móvil, había salido una edición limitada y gracias a sus contactos en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami logró conseguir una. Se acercó emocionada al sillón en que se encontraba el joven y se puso frente a él, obstaculizando su visión. _

_- ¡Demonios enana!, ¿podrías quitarte?_

_Rukia__ solo sonrió y extendió su brazo hacia el frente, enseñándole emocionada su celular y poniendo una de esas 'ridículas caras' que tanto odiaba el muchacho. _

_- Si, si, esta bien, el pu… el conejo ese… ¿¡Ahora te puedes quitar!?-_

_Complacida con su respuesta Rukia se dispuso a sentarse con el chico, pero éste estaba ocupando el sofá en toda su extensión_

_-Oi, dame un lugar._

_- Consíguete tu propio asiento._

_Rukia__ bufó, estaba de demasiado buen humor como para seguirle el juego al idiota. Le agarró por los hombros y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, y con un rápido movimiento se acomodó en esa parte del sillón. Ichigo la miró con furia, pero en vez de insultarla se dejó caer nuevamente hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas. La morena alzó una ceja._

_- ¿Qué? _

_- ¿Estas cómodo? – Preguntó la chica con ironía. Se suponía que el plan era que el chico se sentara, no que la utilizara de almohada.  _

_- ¡Si y mucho! ¿Alguna queja?_

_Rukia__ alzó los hombros y prefirió no darle importancia al asunto. Nada, absolutamente nada le arruinaría su felicidad. Sacó su móvil y lo admiró una vez más. _

Muchas veces el pelinaranja se había dormido en esta postura, dándole la posibilidad a ella de contemplarlo con libertad. Sus facciones eran varoniles y tenía que reconocer que el chico era muy, muy guapo. La suave expresión de su rostro cuando dormía hacía difícil creer que aquel joven cuando se despertaba era una tempestad de mal humor y vulgaridad. Pero ese era el principal encanto de Ichigo; siempre que lo observaba en ese estado pasaba suavemente su dedo índice por el entrecejo del chico, veneraba su expresión de malas pulgas y  verlo de ese modo relajado se le hacía demasiado extraño.    

Naturalmente en su relación no abundaba la poesía. ¿Palabras de amor?  ¿Cursilerías que les avergonzarían a ambos a muerte?  ¿Con que objeto? Si con acciones ellos se demostraban más que lo que dirían mil palabras. Amaba a Ichigo con toda su alma y sabía que no era necesario decirlo en voz alta para que él lo comprendiera. Así como ella no necesitaba escucharle decir esas palabras para entender todo lo que significaba para el muchacho, que en ese momento volvía a quejarse desde afuera del vestidor.

- ¿Hay alguien en el pasillo? – Consultó la chica dejando de lado la anterior discusión.

- ¿Mmh?. No, no hay nadie. ¿Por? –

La puerta del probador se abrió revelando a Rukia vestida con provocativo traje de dominatrix, el escaso látex negro con el que estaba fabricado dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Ichigo parpadeó. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no emitió ningún sonido.

- ¿Y?, ¿Qué te parece?

La respuesta de Ichigo fue abalanzarse sobre ella, meterla al vestidor y cerrar la puerta con seguro tras él.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué diablos…? – Su frase fue cortada por la boca del muchacho que le besaba hambriento.  Rukia trató de separarse de él, pero la tenía acorralada contra una pared. Rompió el beso e intentó hacer entrar en razón al chico.

- Maldición Ichigo – El joven había comenzado a besar su quijada - ¡Este no es un buen lugar!

¡Buen lugar a la mierda!, ¿la enana pretendía que se quedara tranquilo después de verla con semejante atavió?

Descendió sus labios sin mucha parsimonia hasta el escote de la chica y con algo de brusquedad bajó con ambas manos el material que cubría sus senos, dejándolos completamente expuestos ante él.  Sin pensarlo dos veces atrapó en su boca uno de los botones color fresa de la chica y succionó ávido.   

Rukia gimió sonoramente, y como ya era costumbre, se dejó llevar por las caricias de su novio.

- Demonios… Rukia – Susurró fornido Ichigo, girando su rostro para atender su otro montículo. La muchacha enredo sus dedos en el naranjo cabello y lo atrajo más hacia ella, instándolo a que continuara. El muchacho pronto abandonó sus pechos para besarla nuevamente, esta vez sus lenguas también entraron en acción.

Como pudo desabrochó una de las correas que sujetaban por los lados el pequeño bikini del traje, que acto seguido descendió unos centímetros quedando atorado en el comienzo de la una de las botas, que subían hasta unos centímetros más allá de las rodillas de la shinigami.  Sujetó con fuerza a Rukia por la parte externa de sus muslos y la elevó, acomodándose entre sus piernas; la pelinegra sin dudarlo le rodeó con ellas. Se valió del apoyo que le brindaba la pared tras la espalda de Rukia y de uno de sus fuertes brazos para mantener la posición de la chica, rodeándola firmemente por la cintura. Su mano libre descendió hasta llegar a la intimidad de la muchacha y la acarició sin mucho recato, haciendo a la pelinegra lloriquear de placer.

- Ichigo… por favor – La muchacha buscaba la manera de desabrochar el jeans del chico, dejándole muy claro lo que quería a continuación.

¿En serio lo harían en un probador de una tienda? Ichigo besó a Rukia entusiasmado. La sola idea generó tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo que le parecía que cada roce con la muchacha se sentía con más intensidad que de costumbre. Era verdad que habían tenido aventuras en lugares no muy comunes, pero esto superaba hasta las más locas de sus fantasías.

Por fin Rukia había ganado la batalla contra su cremallera y su pantalón había caído hasta sus rodillas. Solo una pieza de ropa lo separaba de la gloria.

- ¿Estas bien? – Se escuchó preguntar desde fuera. – Se oían unos ruidos extraños – Ichigo reconoció la voz como la de la vendedora a la que le había preguntado por Rukia. Miró asustado a la morena entre sus brazos, que le devolvió una mirada igual de espantada.

- S.. si – Logró decir la chica, mientras le articulaba con su boca un 'suéltame', pero sin emitir sonido alguno. El muchacho aun un poco turbado la bajó.  La shinigami luego le indicó la pequeña silla ubicada en un rincón y le ordenó que se subiera. Sin objeción alguna el pelinaranja nuevamente obedeció.

- ¿Puedo ver como te queda?

- ¡NO! Digo, no… es que soy algo tímida.

Ichigo arrugó más el entrecejo. ¿Qué se traía esa muchacha?

- Oh, no te preocupes. Pero, ¿Lo vas a usar para la fiesta?

- No lo se…  

El muchacho negaba con la cabeza. Rukia sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- Aunque quizás… - Dijo luego la morena.

El chico agitaba ambas manos en señal negativa, mientras en sus labios se leía claramente un 'no'.

- Creo que si…

La expresión del muchacho era de pura furia. Apuntó a la pequeña con su índice mientras articulaba con sus labios un 'no te atrevas enana'.

- Está decidido, lo llevaré.

'Perra'. La mímica en la boca de Ichigo evidenciaba su nivel de frustración.

oOo

Caminaban de regreso a casa por las encharcadas calles de la ciudad. La lluvia había cesado pero grises nubes aun cubrían el cielo; algunos rayos de sol lograban penetrar la algodonosa capa, dándoles a los habitantes del pueblo indicios para suponer que se avecinaban días más luminosos.

Ichigo miró de soslayo a la chica a su lado y no pudo dejar de hacer la misma analogía con su vida. Aligeró un poco el paso y enlazó su mano con la de Rukia.

La chica le dio una mirada interrogante, era demasiado raro que el hosco muchacho le diera muestras de afecto en público. El pelinaranja se limitó a sonreírle en respuesta.

- No están mal – Comentó la chica como si nada.

- ¿Qué no esta mal? Ya te expliqué enana… iremos disfrazados de…

- La más famosa pareja romántica de todos los tiempos – Completó Rukia. El chico ya se lo había repetido una docena de veces. – Lo se, lo se, pero me había ilusionado con los disfraces del último manga que me prestó Yuzu – Rukia suspiró. – Lástima que no encontramos tu talla.

- Ni que me hubiesen prometido un padre nuevo – Murmuró el muchacho. La enana pretendía disfrazarlo de un puto león amarrillo con alas.

- Por cierto. ¿Qué fue lo que compraste mientras me medía el vestido?-

- ¿Yo? – Consultó Ichigo haciéndose el desentendido.

- No, el imbécil de pelo naranja que va caminando a mi lado – Rukia rodó los ojos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sin insultos enana! Estoy de buen humor, no discutiré contigo. 

- ¿Y eso se debe a?

- Nada en particular y todo en general.

- Me asombra tu capacidad descriptiva - Dijo irónicamente la pelinegra

- Jódete, enana del demonio – Aparentemente el momentáneo genio alegre del muchacho se había terminado.

- No me cambies el tema imbécil. ¿Qué demonios hay en esa otra bolsa? –

- Un… unas máscaras – Dijo el shinigami sustituto algo nervioso, un leve matiz de rosa tiño sus mejillas.

- ¿Para?

- Para ponérselas a los arrancar… - Rukia le pateó en la pantorrilla.

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio idiota!

"Perra", cruzó por la mente del muchacho. No pronunció la palabra porque sabía que su pierna sufriría las consecuencias. Observó la bolsa a la que se refería Rukia. Prefería no revelarle enseguida de que se trataba así que se inventó una excusa.

- Para nuestros disfraces – Argumentó. – Creo que tendré que leerte Romeo y Julieta para que entiendas.

La chica no respondió, pero Ichigo leyó cierto entusiasmo en sus características. Tendría que recordar volver al día siguiente a la tienda a buscar las dichosas caretas.

oOo

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki ésta estaba vacía.

- Oi – Llamó el chico – Estamos en casa - pero nadie respondió. Se quitó los zapatos y arrojó los paquetes sobre una silla. De uno de ellos, sobresalía un trozo de un extraño material de color negro.

- Ichigo – La muchacha que entró unos pasos antes que él, le indicó una nota que estaba pegada en el refrigerador.

El muchacho avanzó a la cocina y tomó el papel para leerlo.

Onii-chan, Karin y yo tendremos que quedarnos en casa de una compañera a preparar una tarea para la clase de economía doméstica. 

Karin: lloro de emoción…

Rukia que estaba leyendo también el mensaje rió divertida. Esa familia era demasiado entretenida. Podía imaginar a la perfección la cara de fastidio que la pequeña marimacho había puesto al escribir el comentario.

… quedó suficiente comida preparada en el refrigerador para ti y Rukia-chan, y por favor, lava los platos al terminar, no volveremos hasta mañana.

Karin: Y pórtense como adolescentes decentes, ya me esta dando pena saludar a los vecinos…

Rukia no quiso saber que mas ponían las hermanitas de Ichigo, sonrojada se alejó del muchacho y se dirigió a encender el televisor.

Besos, Yuzu.

(Y una súper kick de Karin!)

Al final, en posdata continuaba el siguiente texto:

P.D: Mensaje de su adorado papa: ¡Hijo mío! ¡Tercera hija! Lamento informarles que tendrán que prescindir de su querido padre por esta noche.

"Payaso".

Haré como favor un turno en el hospital, ¡esta ciudad no puede sobrevivir sin su médico estrella! Aprovechen la soledad para hacerme abuelo  ;) ¡Se que no me decepcionaras hijo mió! ¡Has dado muestras de que llevas bien puesto el apellido Kurosaki! ¡Rukia-chan, cuento contigo también!

Ichigo gruño, ese idiota se estaba pasando.

Tendré a mamá de testigo, ¡así que no traten de engañarme!

El muchacho no siguió leyendo, sin dudarlo  se dirigió directamente hacia el cuadro de la sonriente Masaki. Indagó por detrás y descubrió un pequeño micrófono pegado en el borde del marco.

- Maldito viejo pervertido – Arrancó el aparato y lo arrojó al piso, para posteriormente aplastarlo con su pie.

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Que haces? – Rukia al sentir el crujido, asomó su cabeza por sobre el sofá para averiguar lo que hacía el chico.

- Destruyendo las posibles evidencias – Soltó el muchacho sin pensarlo. Al ver la expresión de pregunta de Rukia se adelantó a los hechos y agregó enseguida – Y no preguntes enana, mejor vamos a comer, que necesitaremos energía – El chico no podía estar más feliz, no creyó que podría hacer uso de su compra tan pronto.

Y es que en cierto modo, al muchacho de cabello naranjo algunos disfraces le habían comenzado a agradar. Pero obviamente, solo le gustaban  si era la chica de la puerta del lado quien los usaba en privado para él.

Contempló sonriente a la muchacha de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules que aun le miraba con intriga.

"Si, única y exclusivamente para mi"

oOo

N.A:

Mas de catorce paginas… no esta mal, cierto?  xD

Espero les haya gustado, a mi me dejó bastante conforme el resultado. Aunque como siempre acabe medio traumada por no saber si hice demasiados OOC  xD  Esos dos me derretirán el cerebro  u.u 

Para los que no entendieron, el 'puto león amarillo con alas' al que se refiere Ichigo es Kero de CCS. (ichi se vería demasiado ehmm… tierno?  con eso   xD)

Ah! Y sorry si abusé de los flash back!   . 

Si quieren culpar a alguien por un epilogo y no una secuela, esto fue por un consejito de Kin'iro Kitsune x3  Niña!  Como fans tuya tenía que hacerte caso! xD… bueno, la verdad es que tenías toda la razón, lo otro esta demasiado usado, así que decidí seguir tus sabios consejos x3

Se agradecerán todos los comentarios (sobre todo críticas constructivas, la idea es ir mejorando siempre 3)

Gracias a todos por leerme! 

Ela


End file.
